


infel yor

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: Collection of AyaChisa writings (updated 01/03/2019)





	1. from poll 02/09

**Author's Note:**

> Q: What is AyaChisa and how did it happens?  
> A: Please refer to Pastel*Palettes band stories, and then few of Aya 2*, also follow PasPale event stories. And also please listen yura yura on the loop
> 
> Anyways. As this is fic collection, there will be variety of genres and AU/non-AU. Enjoy the gentle swaying synthesizer~

Since she was the busiest out of the five members of Pastel*Palettes, Chisato always found herself a time to do self-practice after the actual training session ended. She’d go out from the room and asked the staff to borrow an empty one where she could strum her bass without bothering anybody.  
  
That day, too, she didn’t realize that it was pretty late since she started playing, doing her parts while listening to others’ recorded play; how she could match with Maya and how to come in par with Hina, also Chisato would take notes and ask them to make everything sounded more smooth.  
  
The moment she unplugged the jack, she realized that she come to make ‘self-practice’ frequent. At first, the idea to play an instrument—even though it’s a bass, the one who supported and not the band’s main stunt—seemed impossible to her. Like, she doesn’t find it would do anything with her blossoming acting career; it was a waste, being an ‘idol’ was an idea to take another heights and no struggle needed, but—  
  
Chisato shook her head. No. She is the one who wanted to change, and so be it. Chisato mustered her determination and took back the yellow bass to the case, she needed to return it to the training hall.  
  
It could be late, but she knew that a certain someone would still be present, doing her ‘self-practice’ without knowing the clock. Chisato would come in quietly, creaking the door open slowly so the pink-haired girl who’s training there won’t be alarmed. She used the instrumental version of the song as she moved with her choreography, singing along with full energy until the tape gave out, and then she repeated. One day, Chisato found the vocalist practiced her MC, being embarrassed with it but she continued anyway, and the bassist, watching in silence for too long, ended up taking the borrowed bass somewhere else and not to bother her.  
Her figure that never gives up, while her heart easily bends with emotion. The one who’s true to herself and something that I don’t have.  
Aya did another jump before the song ended once again, and Chisato decided to open the door at last.  
  
“You’re still here, Aya-chan?”  
  
“Ah, Chisato-chan!” Aya heaved out as she speaks. Maybe she had been practicing hard for hours already. “I feel I didn’t get the last set right so I repeated it again ... mind telling me what do you think?”  
  
“What do I ...?”  
  
“... Umm, I can see your reflection from here. You were watching ... me, right?” Aya pointed on the side of the mirror that overlook the room, the door, and Chisato swallowed. “I, I thought I did something wrong, so I did it from the top ...”  
  
“O-Oh,” was what Chisato could say. “I ... don’t think I find it wrong. I mean, it’s you.” Aya tilted her head, visibly confused. “It’s your own way of doing the taught choreography so I can’t say that there’s a right or wrong on it.”  
Aya hummed. “So I get it right, then? Yay.” Her bright smile does put Chisato at ease, she wondered why. “Then, let’s wrap up for today and—ah.” Aya thrown from her balance a bit, holding on her right leg. Chisato was there to catch her, though Aya mimicked that it would be okay. “—Ah, ahaha. Looks like my legs all sore~”  
  
“Let me see for a bit.”  
  
Chisato gestured Aya to sit and stretch her legs. Aya rolled up part of her pink trousers and there they found the swollen ankle. Chisato looked back at Aya with a blank stare. “Aya-chan.” A dash of death glare but with smile in it. “Didn’t I tell you to hydrate and take breaks often in-between your training?”  
  
Aya let out a nervous laugh and looked away, “I-I’m getting too excited in practice.”  
  
At that, the blonde could only sigh. This girl, someone need to watch over her recklessness. “Stay here, then, I’ll get some ice pack from the pantry. Try not to move your right foot too much, okay?”  
  
Aya hoped Chisato won’t be angry—though she could sense the empty stare—and she just nodded.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
When Chisato back with a towel and an ice pack on her, she put the ice pack inside the towel and dab it on the affected area. Aya couldn’t contain her hiss of pain, though.  
  
“Endure it.”  
  
“Chisato-chan, meanie—”  
  
“Whose fault is this, after all~” she smiled at it.  
  
“Oww, oww.”  
  
“Sorry, it seems I have fun with this. Fufu.” nudge, nudge.  
  
“Chisato-cha~n!”  
  
After the dab, Chisato tied the towel there and let Aya rest her back to the wall. Chisato wanted to tidy up the equipment that Aya used for practice but the pinkette said no, saying that she would like Chisato to sit and rest with her until it’s okay for her to walk home.  
  
“So you’re not angry ...”  
  
“Eh? Why should I?”  
  
“I mean, I did ...”  
  
“I said it like that so you won’t repeat it again,” Chisato sighed. “But there, you did. Really, Aya-chan.”  
  
“S, Sorry.”  
  
Chisato hugged her knees as she sit right beside Aya, she watched the vocalist lower her head and seem to shrink. Chisato chuckled inwardly, Aya-chan is Aya-chan, after all. She won’t back out easily even with arguments.  
  
The blonde rested her head on Aya’s shoulder, finding the pinkette didn’t flinch or pull away. She saw their reflection in far mirror, eyes wandering as she found herself drifting in thoughts of the band – this idol band that becomes the part of her because a whim of fate and an encounter with such awkward person.  
  
“Chisato-chan, are you tired?”  
  
She felt a hand patting on the blonde tresses, which she didn’t mind at all.  
  
“Not really,” she answered. “But if you keep doing that, I might end up sleeping on your shoulder.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Aya said. “You must’ve been tired with the bass practice and your other jobs.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
Their eyes met, though not directly; it is on the mirror where they looked at each other. Aya didn’t retract her hand from marveling on the blonde’s hair, and Chisato snuggled in closer to Aya’s warmth as she did.

  
It was as if they were in sanctuary, sharing a bond without speaking, without any need to confirm anything and just be there – they might be complete opposite, but mask or no mask, their bonds are true.  
  
“Chisato-chan.”  
  
“What is it, Aya-chan?”  
  
“Can we ... stay like this a little while longer?”  
  
“... It’s alright.” Without hesitation, she confirmed.  
  
And there they stayed, confiding in each and other space and comfort as they rested, away from tiredness, and away from tomorrow that might bring.


	2. inu x boku SS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inu x Boku SS AU. - Chisato moved in to Mansion de Ayakashi to seek a new life, but then she is followed by a dog!?

Mansion de Ayakashi.  
  
Her eyes wandered through the open yard where her new home is, an apartment complex located in the center of town that being spoke of as ‘celebrity mansion’ – which isn’t wrong, but it’s actually one of active community of people bound with their youkai ancestry, just as the name suggested.  
  
The whole area stretched far wide from what her eyes could see, the front garden was as marvelous as the description said, clad in seasonal flowers, trees and finely-cut bushes spread beside the main stone road that lead to the mansion’s entrance.  
This could be a great place for relaxation, and for an occasional tea breaks, she thought as she saw a glimpse of gazebo by the back.  
Her ears had gotten a bit red of all talking from passerby as she walked through the way after going down from the train—she had to make sure she was in the right stop before continuing—and she waited for her belongings to arrive, which she delivered with truck, before she proceeded from the station. Though she had only bring in selected items from Shirasagi household, it took up about four big boxes that she couldn’t bring alone.  
  
[ She’s there to take break from everything; her family, her showbiz life, her-- ]  
  
Shirasagi Chisato heaved a sigh after she waved a good day to the delivery person, who’s thankfully doesn’t recognize her face behind thick black full-framed glasses. That day she spotted no stalker, fortunately, unlike usual when she decided to walk on her own. It was as if she has been ‘reborn’ as a civilian, a normal citizen in mundane life, not as a well-known actress Shirasagi Chisato. The news of her hiatus surprised the media until last week, and she could finally finish the preparation to move a month later, which has been nothing but pain – everyone asked her reason, paparazzi sought for her, some diehard fans kept sending her letters; it was one uproar after another and she—while she hated it very much—couldn’t help but to accept it.  
  
‘From now on, I’ll be alone, and that’s everything I need.’  
  
Chisato landed her attention back to her cart and four boxes that would follow her new days – well, not until someone pushed it inside the yard, not her.  
  
The young woman clad in black tuxedo with pink lining and matching pink tie on her white shirt was there, Chisato didn’t even see anyone beside her up until now, pushing her cart with ease and she stopped, watching that the blonde didn’t follow. That pink-colored hair tied in single low ponytail surely strikes attention – no, actually, every being of her strikes as odd, clothed like a male butler, wearing pants and not skirt, their height difference and the hair color.  
  
But that’s not what she should really focus on. She’s /stealing/ her cart.  
  
“Excuse me, but why are you pushing my cart?” Chisato made sure her tone wasn’t too ... high or irritated, while she’s in a mix of both, oh, and confused, too. The pink-haired butler smiled wide at her.  
  
Butler. Mansion de Ayakashi – wait.  
  
“Welcome to Ayakashi-kan, Shirasagi-sama.” Her grin stayed true as she bowed. “I’m your assigned Secret Service, my name is Maruyama Aya.”  
Chisato didn’t remember ever signed up for the ‘special treatment’ of the Mansion in her contract. Secret Service, or as commoners might mention as ‘bodyguard’ is one of many traits that becoming of Mansion de Ayakashi. The blonde Shirasagi thought that she wouldn’t need it since she wanted to be alone, and she’s used to fend off her stalkers and whatnots as an actress, but ...  
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t need any Secret Service.”  
  
There was silence after Chisato see the woman flinched, and suddenly tears flown from her eyes.  
  
“T-That’s quite mean, Shirasagi-sama.” She tried to bow—perhaps looking cool, but with tears, she looked rather pathetic. “I, In any rate, you can’t bring these alone, so let me help you—”  
  
“Like I said, I don’t need any Secret Service.”  
  
Trying to ignore her, Chisato pushed her own cart, in which the pinkette quickly intercepted. The butler held her hand softly on the rail. “Please let me help you, Shirasagi-sama ...”  
  
Just what kind of another problem is this woman?—Chisato groaned, she found it hard to collect her perfect mask due to every nuissance she just faced. The moment she tried to push the rail without saying anything to the pinkette again, she didn’t even budge from holding her hands, also the cart.  
  
“... Fine,” massaging her temples, Chisato surrendered. “But I hope you’ll stop bugging me after I reached my room. I’ll tell the owner about this Secret Service business and had you dismissed.”  
  
The pink butler looked really sad, her eyes cast down as she nodded.  
  
\- - -  
  
The lobby was empty as they entered the Mansion, with Aya pushing the cart, guiding Chisato to the central lift. Aya tried to speak of the outline of the first floor, which Chisato mostly ignored – just to see her phone or something else she could do until they reach for the lift. Chisato pressed the ‘5’, her room is located by the fifth floor and it’s the room number 5.  
  
“I can give you a tour after we settled the things—“  
  
“There’s no need.”  
  
“S-Shirasagi-sama.”  
  
“Must I repeat to you that I want to be alone?” Aya looked like she was about to cry again. Chisato sighed. “Are you even a Secret Service to begin with? You cried every time.”  
  
“I—I’m so sorry.” She shrunk, smaller with each of Chisato’s glare.  
  
The lift stopped with audible chime. Aya pushed the cart out first while sniffling and Chisato came out a bit later, pacing faster to unlock the door to her room before Aya could reach it – to no avail, though. She looked like she did her job more as a butler now, opening the door for Chisato and pushed the cart of boxes in.  
  
“Let me help to unpack your things—“  
  
“I said that I want to be alone after we reach the room.”  
  
“... O-okay.”  The pinkette stopped by the doorway, letting the cart around the kitchen area to the left as Chisato put her handbag first on the sofa.  
  
“Thank you for your help. But like I said, I’ll said to the owner to dismiss our contract since I never agree with this.” Chisato said. “Good day to you, Secret Service-san.”  
  
Chisato highly wished that this would be the last time she got to see a dumb pinkette. Or maybe any Secret Service that perhaps her family arranged to her.  
  
\- - -  
  
After unboxing her four boxes and put it to respective places, Chisato laid herself on the bed. The clock above the far door said that it’s 6 pm, but she found herself tired, maybe more tired than necessary after all that happened today. While it could be said that it’s lesser burden than what had happened after she announced her hiatus to undesignated time.  
  
She wouldn’t need to don a mask as an actress starting from today.  
  
She wouldn’t need to worry about the rush of activities starting from today.  
  
From today, she would be alone.  
  
\--Ah, wait. She has yet to dismiss that Secret Service woman, then again, the bed is already too comfortable for her to sit up and reach for her phone.  
  
Chisato had checked her assigned room when she unpacked. It had everything she asked for in the contract—the entire floor for her, big room with big bed, living room set with televisions and comfy sofa, kitchen corner with a bar-like long table with accompanied stool, also her bookshelves. Though the bath is outside, an open bath located in seventh floor, Chisato didn’t mind and she already asked the time when there’ll be nobody using the bath area. The owner once said there are five other attendants beside her along with their Secret Service, maybe she’d end up meeting them later on.  
  
For now, she’s ...  
  
“I think I’ll ... sleep.”  
  
[--And forget every bad things that happened, the exact reason why she hates everything—]  


* * *

  
  
Chisato didn’t know how long she was asleep, when she felt someone roused her to wake. Huh. How could anyone come to her room—

  
Her purple eyes opened to a blurry sight of pinkette, her brows knitted. She could finally hear her voice after awhile, calling her name.  
  
“—Ah, thank goodness. You’re awake.” Chisato tried to sit up, far too drowsy to start talking. “Your lights are on all-night to the morning, I thought something bad happened, so I ...” the blonde stared blankly at Aya, and the woman fidgets, nervously scratching on her cheek. “I’m ... I’m sorry. I’m, I’m very worried,” she then pulled something nearby – a food cart, or something. It was when Chisato could smell something sweet, and tinge of tea. “I prepared you food since you haven’t been out to the dining room yesterday ...”  
  
(Right, she hasn’t eaten yet – perhaps it was the reason she’s feeling rather weak.)  
  
“O, Oh, umm, you ... don’t want me to be here. Okay. I’ll ... go ...”  
  
Aya didn’t easily leave her eyes from the drowsy Chisato, though. She just paused, as if waiting for any response, be it bitter rejection or something, anything, since Chisato only watched her with blank look as she opened her eyes. Aya thought that Chisato might be angry, like how she did yesterday but in a more silent version.  
  
“Shirasagi-sama?”  
  
(She also didn’t have anymore nightmares—about them.)  
  
A cold hand grazed on her cheek, shaking her from her reverie of nostalgia but she still find herself unable to speak. Aside from the touch, she also could no longer hear Aya’s voice.  
  
(Paralysis. One of her curse—)  
  
“—Shirasagi-sama!”  
  
A force. A bolt of lightning. A chant of prayer. A different sensation soared in her blood and she was no longer paralyzed. Usually, it would take hours, or even days when it’s very bad, and suddenly, she – this Maruyama Aya – dispel it easily. Aya caught the wobbling body from the paralysis.  
  
“You’re ...” but to break the curse, it requires a specific line of prayer. This woman— “Who are you—no, what are you?”  
  
“Your Secret Service agent,” Aya repeated. “I’m not the one who cursed your youkai form, but I can relieve your curse from bearing Shuten-douji lineage—“ she trailed off. The woman knew her curse. “—Ah, I shouldn’t speak too much now. We’ll talk again later after you rested.”  
  
The last thing Chisato remembered was a fond smile, something she had never seen around her for years and a warm embrace, before a softly-spoken word of “Good night, Chisato-sama.” Is there sending her to another slumber.

 

x

* * *

 

Aya exited the room with heavy heart. Although she had seen her master back to her peaceful slumber, she couldn't help but to feel insecure and uneasy. Should she stay by her side until she's awakened? But then what if she rejected her again? - thoughts by thoughts filled her mind and she was there, holding the doorknob again.  
  
"A~ya!"  
  
Someone called from the direction of staircase, it is the voice belonged to Room 3's Secret Service, Imai Risa. The brunette sported a high ponytail like usual, dressed in same manner as Aya with additional rabbit accessories like necklace and earrings. Her owner, Hikawa Sayo, was visible walking beside her, wearing a simple red dress.  
  
Risa brought a bath bowl with her, perhaps they had enjoyed the open air bath that early in the afternoon.  
  
"What's with the long face, Maruyama-san?" Sayo asked. "Haven't you seen your master already?"  
  
"Umm ... it's kinda ... complicated." Aya forced a laugh.  
  
"Ahh~ Oni's curse, eh?" Risa hummed. Sayo watched Risa's expression softened and the teal-haired girl, who noticed the line of conversation, feel sorry about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Sayo bowed, Aya quickly gestured Sayo to lift her head.  
  
"It's okay, it's a mandatory." Aya explained. "After all, I'm her Secret Service, also I happened to have the blood of holy creatures ..."  
  
Hearing the conversation went bleak, Risa interrupted, "W-well, well. How's your master? Is she really pretty like on the TV?"  
  
Aya nodded, she shyly looked away as she did. Risa then added, "You better also tell her about those letters, too!"  
  
"Maybe later, Risa-chan. She's here to be away from her actress life, after all, it would be bad to bring it up now ..."   
  
Aya and Risa have been friends since their days of training their blood to become stronger. Risa become a Secret Service earlier than Aya, but Aya already been in Ayakashi-Kan for awhile to already know the ropes and current attendants well. Risa knows a bit about what Aya do for everyday chores, and about her frequent letter to a certain someone, and Aya learned from Risa about many things as SS.  
  
About the letter, it quickly reminded Aya about the exact reason she applied as a Secret Service, good thing that Risa mentioned it beforehand.  
  
"Do your best and always be yourself, okay, Aya-chan?" Risa said before she turned to Sayo, who then walked forth to the stair down.  
  
"Thank you Risa-chan, Sayo-chan."   
  
Aya waved at them. Sayo gave a nod and smile as a return and Risa waved back. The pinkette waited until they were out of sight, and faced the door to the room number 5 again.  
  
"... Yosh."  
  
\- - -  
  
Chisato looked at her own self by the mirror, she was wearing a light yellow dress for a certain rehearsal there. On her dressing table, it was full of bouquets, all of them arranged beautifully with flowers of different color and packed with warm messages from her fans.  
  
There, beyond the packages and expensive-looking flowers, she would spot a single, dull-looking, pink-colored envelope. The handwritten there was neat, clad in black ink forming a 'to Shirasagi Chisato' on the front, and there'll be no sign of the sender except for a faint smell of rose as she opened the letter.  
  
"I hope you'll always in your good health.   
  
I'm glad that I finally able to go to see your stage play.  
  
Your figure is stunning, the way you weave your character is mesmerizing. I'm sorry that I wrote too many expensive words today, you must've been disliked it." Chisato chuckled at the line.  
  
"This autumn is really a good season for tea, I already try some of your recommendation, and I'm here to tell you that the tea is delicious.  
  
Thank you for staying to be a pen-pal with me, I hope I'll hear from you soon."  
  
Chisato folded the letter, inhaling the remnant of rose as she put it back to the envelope.   
  
That was one of fan letters that caught her eye years ago when she just debuted, and the mysterious person still wrote for her ever since. Although, she thought that it was just normal stalker method at first, but she found something else as she continued to reply and wait for the pink envelope to come by in her agency's mailbox. Maybe if her manager knew she still caught up in 'dealing with fruitless matter', they would confiscate the letter right away, just like what she happened to foresee years back. Chisato shared of the matter with the sender, and they said that they will deliver it as one of the letters coming with expensive flowers by the day where her play, or her performance is held, so that it would go to her dressing room instead looked by her manager.  
  
A dull envelope in all the luxury; a mystery covered in neat, dark ink that shared her mere talk of daily life.  
  
Even though the actual daily life might be a lie, Chisato would never mind, since it was as if she got a real friend for the first time.  
  
"I wonder if we can meet?" is what Chisato would whisper before thinking of the reply, that would be concealed inside the dull yellow envelope which she would send to different address which the fan letter directed as not to be tracked by anybody.  
  
\- - -  
  
When Chisato woke up, this time without her stupid paralysis and difficulties to discern her senses, the first thing she noticed was a warm hand that enveloped hers. Though her entire body felt warm, the joined hand is warmer -- she never know the sensation of direct, long contact as such, it felt really foreign now, but she didn't dislike it.  
  
That pinkette - no matter how hard she tried to push her away - that Secret Service she had never sign up to, stays. She seem to be fixated over something, or maybe just looking at their hands on the bed, that she failed to notice that Chisato is wide awake.  
  
What was her name again? What did she do?  
  
"Umm ..."  
  
Aya was flustered when she's aware Chisato had awakened, pulled her hand and stood up.  
  
"I--I'm sorry, Shirasagi-sama!"  
  
"... Please sit and calm down." her voice is quiet.  
  
The pinkette blinked. Seeing Chisato didn't say anything else, she followed the request. Her posture is a bit tense as she sit, though, upright and rigid.  
  
"I don't remember clearly what happened, but ..." the blonde spoke. Her mind is fuzzy, but not for her recollection of dream. "... it seems I was ... paralyzed, again?"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"And you were there. How did you know that I would be paralyzed?" asked Chisato. "Did someone who signed you up as Secret Service told you about that?"  
  
"Something ... like that." there was a pause in there, but Chisato didn't dare to guess that she's lying - like, she has been stealing information about her, it must be from another method. "Your frequent paralysis comes from the Shuten-douji blood's curse."  
  
Shuten-douji, regarded as one of powerful oni in the history, said to be paralyzed by a poison oni sake before its death. There are also another version which is about the great oni dying of regret. The paralysis has been something that's also passed down, though it could be simply endured, it also could be reversed by chanting a specific line of prayer.  
  
"You undone my curse, meaning you might be one of those ... holy creatures, or any youkai not tied with malevolence." Aya confirmed with a nod. "I see ..."  
  
Someone in her family must've been arranged this, this setup so she could be eased from her curse. The paralysis is part of her life that she had accepted, however, to know someone else see her weak self ... it was humiliating.  
  
"Did I overstep my boundaries, Shirasagi-sama?" Aya suddenly asked. "I'm ... really no good to be a Secret Service, eh."  
  
A silence. A pained expression is there on the pink butler's face.  
  
(She just helped. She meant no harm. Even though Chisato had rejected her so much, she didn't give up--)  
  
"... Actually, no. You did a good job to help your master." Chisato gave a small smile. She tugged on the cuff of Aya's shirt weakly. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, Secret Service-san."  
  
As if it had been automatic, aside the smile of relief on that face, tears rolled from the pair of pink eyes. Chisato wanted to ask why she cried, but she was overwhelmed as the gloved hand took hers, brought it up to her lips and planted a kiss of devotion.  
  
"... I'm sorry. I'm so happy. I can't ..." Chisato could hear the trail of mumbles there, and she couldn't help but to smile. "A-ah, you must be hungry too. I-I'll make you something!"  
  
"Wipe off your nose first." Chisato jested.  
  
"Uuu..."  
  
\- - -  
  
Aya shuffled to the room's kitchen with Chisato could only watch from her bed. She wondered how long since she was deep in her slumber that she couldn't lift a finger. She just noticed that her clothes, which she didn't remember changing, has been swapped from her usual puffy pastel yellow dress to a white pajama.  
  
She ... should ask Aya later whether she is the one who changed her clothes and found her clothes there from inside the cardboard...  
  
"Sorry for the wait!"   
  
Chisato seen a tray closing in. The strong aroma that once far, since the kitchen is by the far side of the room, is closing in. It looked like a plate of yellow mountain -- omelette rice?  
  
"Oh, umm, since I don't know what kind of food you'd like, I made my favorite dish." Aya fidgeted, a blush spread. "Since ... I think you're not strong enough to sit up, may I feed you for today?"  
  
Chisato answered with a mute nod - she doesn't have much choice, does she?  
  
Aya pulled her chair closer and brought the plate from the tray. She took a spoon off the rice, blow the steam off, and carefully taking it to the blonde's small lips.  
  
\-- ah. The egg is fluffy and the rice is flavorful to combine with the egg. It was delicious.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
Thankfully, Aya is not crying again or she'll be confused -- well, Aya is close to cry, though. "H-Here, another spoon. A~n."  
  
.  
  
After the moment of delicious meal, Aya brought the finished plate back to the kitchen, saying she still has something for Chisato. A familiar smell wafted in the room, Chisato quickly discern it as Darjeeling tea. Aya poured the tea from the cup, past the stainless steel tea strainer to separate the tea leaves and the white, frothy liquid coming in. Royal Milk Tea is on the house.  
  
“They said, tea and milk complemented each other, concealing one and another disadvantages,” Aya said, the moment she put away the tea strainer and stir the milk tea in the white porcelain cup. “I-I might not be a tea expert, but I hope this will help.”  
  
Aya helped Chisato up and took the cup of milk tea to her. The cup was warm, maybe Aya heated it up as she boiled the tea leaves so the warmth of the tea would stay as is. The color of the liquid is rather light since Aya used the lighter-colored tea type like Darjeeling. The rich smell of milk and tea combined invigorated her senses – it has been some while since she enjoyed a warm cup of milk tea.  
  
Chisato savored the first sip, collecting the sweetness in her taste buds and letting the warmth comforting her body.  
  
“Ah, you didn’t add any sugar in it?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know of your preferences, so—“  
  
“Stop apologizing, really,” Chisato giggled. “Can you bring in the sugar for me?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
.  
  
A cup of tea later, Chisato felt she had regained her strength, albeit not fully yet. While the meal is not as rich, and even the tea is not much of special thing, Chisato enjoyed the hospitality this Secret Service has brought to her.  
  
Maybe she was touched. Or she just went on with the flow of things. Or she was being soft; her initial impressions of the said Secret Service she refused so much has been changed with every simple things she had done.  
  
The time has gone kind of late, it is 10 pm now when Aya finished tidying up and coming back to check up Chisato again.  
  
“I think you should rest more, Shirasagi-sama. It’s late.” The pinkette tucked her in the blanket.  
  
“Isn’t Shirasagi-sama a bit too long? You can call me ‘Chisato’,” Aya blinked at that. “I’ll call you by your first name too, Secret Service-san.”  
  
“I-It’s Aya. Maruyama Aya.”  
  
“Then, Aya-chan,” her purple eyes glinted to the pink. “Thank you very much for today. I don’t even know how to repay you.”  
  
“I merely doing my job as a Secret Service.” Aya lowered herself at the words. “Your words alone are more than enough, Chisato-sama.”  
  
[ The ponytailed girl, taller than her, with a striking pink hair color.— ]  
  
Chisato said no more to Aya’s humble declaration. She watched the Secret Service agent bowed once more before saying the word of night parting, when she found herself reaching out.  
  
“... Will you stay for a bit until I fall asleep, Aya-chan?”  
  
[ —Will the color of her world changes, too? ]

 

x

* * *

"Good morning, Chisato-sama!"  
  
Chisato would like to ask since when this Secret Service agent standing by her front door, but she'd be late for the first day of her school. Chisato said nothing as Aya followed her down to the first floor where the dining room is.  
  
Chisato did wake up without Aya by her side, per her request that 'Aya should stay until she fell asleep'. To see her Secret Service agent is happier now was a good thing, but Chisato has yet to get used to be followed around.  
  
"Umm, Maruyama--"  
  
"Aya."  
  
"Oh, yes. Aya-chan." Chisato pressed on the '1' button on the lift, well, Aya beaten her to do it. "Is Secret Service agent going to school too?"  
  
"I'll stay here." Aya said. Chisato quickly turned, hearing that it was unusual. Her tone was of quite and polite. "I'm ... already graduated from formal school, so ... I don't think I can come with you to the school. Everyone will see me as a creep."  
  
"You ... did graduated?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Even though you're this ... young?" Chisato was hard to define 'young'. From outside, she thinks that Aya wasn't that old ... or she could be mistaken.  
  
"I'm flattered." was her reply as she bowed. "I was home-schooled, though."  
  
The lift opened with a ding before Chisato got the chance to ask. Aya got out first and showed the way to the dining room toward the hall, with Aya didn't say anything afterwards.  
  
When they arrived by the large wooden door leading to the dining room, a pair of Secret Service with long brown hair in ponytail and the owner, wearing the same uniform as her, sipping on a cup of something (maybe coffee) were present in the room.  
  
Aya took Chisato to the counter where there's a small window overlooking the kitchen area.  
  
"Would you like for me to pick for your breakfast?"  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
"Chisato-sama ..." she teared. Whoa, so fast.  
  
"U-Uhh, you can help me bringing it. I'll order what I wanted."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They lined up to the counter, when the brunette Secret Service approached, elbowing on Aya playfully. "Now, now. I see you've gained some level of trust, Aya-chan~"  
  
"R, Risa-chan. Cut it out~" the pinkette whined.  
  
Chisato watched the interaction in silence. Waiting for her tray to arrive from the kitchen. The blonde surmised that Secret Services are familiar with each other, seeing their animated interaction.  
  
"It's a relief, y'know~ even Sayo is worried that you won't be able to become a SS!" the brunette laughed. She eventually seen Chisato. She had an air of friendliness and seem to be an easygoing person. "Oh, is this your first day of school? Sayo can accompany you." She might refer to the turquoise-haired girl whom enjoyed her breakfast by the front tables. Chisato looked over the girl, who's nodding when their eyes met. "Sorry that I'm so noisy. By the way my name is Imai Risa, I'm a Secret Service from Room 3. Hikawa Sayo is my owner."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Now, now. Chisato-sama. Where would you like to sit? Your breakfast is ready."  
  
"Hmm~ So, Aya-chan doesn't want me to talk with her owner~"  
  
"I said cut it o~ut~"  
  
The blonde couldn't help but to giggle. The pinkette must've been worried that much from being turned down - well, she nearly did.


	3. illicit bits

Their relationship never had any name to begin with. It would never will.  
  
When she sees those eyes; alluring, inviting, the very core of Chisato and not her usual porcelain mask she wore on the stage that day, Aya would remember the exact three words.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
She didn't count, didn't breath -- she knew it might as well be a trap from start or a way to convey her emotional strain in such a way. The kiss felt surreal, though Aya had longed that lips from long, long before that she already forgot or maybe stopped yearning eventually as time passed. 'Chisato-chan shouldn't be stained with me' Aya held high the commitment to herself, yet she found herself questioned why the blonde kissed her, roamed her hands on her skin, stripped her, licked and nibbled on every inch of her.  
  
"Chisato-chan." her voice is a painted hiss.  
  
It was at the backstage today, it could be at the random hotel nearby, Aya won't ask the exact reason why.  
  
[No, she knew the reason. She knew that Chisato sees someone else in her, and--]  
  
Aya jerked off after the movement of fingers inside her core, though she could say she's ready when Chisato glared at her after the lights of the stage was out and she's being dragged away from her state of idol. When they finished with the quick session, Chisato would smile, Chisato would say thank you, and Chisato would go back as nothing ever happened.  
  
Yes, nothing ever happened between them - it's simply an unnamed flower bouquet crowned with thorns.


	4. model x photographer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya was helping with a friend's photo shoot ... but then she met with a gorgeous midget. Yes, gorgeous midget model.

"Helping with the photo shoots?"  
  
Eve explained to Aya after the session that afternoon. Aya asked Eve, an old friend, now a model of well-known magazine aimed for foreigner with Japan's culture modes, to be her model for Aya's upcoming Summer photo book project around that week. Eve suddenly asked whether Aya would be free starting next week since she heard someone in need of help and Aya widened her eyes - but ask for further details.  
  
"Yes, apparently, the current photographer bailed out, they said," Eve explained as she helped Aya tidying up the costumes on the small studio that Aya owned. Aya had two personalized rooms in her rented house for her photographing needs. Though most of her assigned models are reluctant to be invited there and prefer agency studios or other studios out there, Aya kept the place well-equipped with every money she got from her projects. "They asked whether I know a photographer or two, since the project nearly meet the deadline ..."  
  
"That means, the models are from your agency - it would be a big name model!?" Aya should be careful with the props, she nearly knocked it off in the moment of realization.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know about that~" Aya's shoulder drooped of a bit. It's not like she thirst for fame, she just can't help to be excited. Eve came from a famous agency which dealt with numerous well-known actresses and some of idol groups. "But if you're up to it, I'll ask them right away."  
  
"P-Please do, Eve-chan!" Aya could lower herself than a bow now, actually.  
  
Maruyama Aya is but a plain freelancer, well, she /struggled/ to become known with taking big to smaller projects, be it only a makeup artist, miscellaneous designer, or technician, also Aya has been doing some season-themed book project on her own with little recognition. Just recently, she was able to get in touch with Eve after so long and the silver-haired model wanted to help Aya with her project.  
  
Eve opened her phone and tapped the agency's number, Aya waited in front of her in anticipation. Hearing a choice presented right in front of her face, Aya couldn't help but to be confused, currently - but it wasn't like her to back out from challenge.  
  
"Good evening, this is Wakamiya Eve," she spoke in low and well-mannered pattern. "About the photographer spot, I have found someone interested to be a backup until the project end ... oh, right, only several sets left? Can you mail me a detail so I can relay it to her?" Eve smiled as she saw the pink-haired photographer jumped from where she stood, pumping her fist and shouting a (voiceless) victory cry. "... Right, I'll inform her right away. Thank you."  
  
"Eve-chan, can I love you?"  
  
Eve giggled. "It's alright, it's alright. It's in a way of Bushido to help a friend in need!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Eve forwarded the mail she got from the agency later that night. Aya opened the mail after she's done with tonight's dinner--her own palate of simple grilled fish with miso soup--and her hands moved to clean up lenses from today's photo shoot.  
  
The mail enclosed the remaining set required for the shoot, the recommended studio she could use, and a bit of theme they wanted to convey and the said fee. Aya would be working with only one model, which the name is not written in the mail, and the studio said to mail the manager (mail address attached) for meeting up with the said model.  
  
Aya would surely treat Eve to somewhere fancy later with this much of payment.  
  
She spend the night composing a polite mail to the said manager, and sending them in one hour and thirty minutes later. 'Manager', huh - Eve does said that everyone in the agency has one, and so does her. She said something about with the manager, they linked the model to the agency and keeping tabs on the said model. There's something sounded professional in it and Aya kinda liked it. She has been facing several models with a manager before, although, this is the first time she ever mailed one instead to meet and talk right away.  
  
A pop-up, one reply from that said mail. "Tomorrow at 11, studio Circle." Hopefully everything goes well.  
  


* * *

  
  
Aya found herself clocking an hour early, feeling jittery and awkward as she said to the receptionist that she's there filling for a booking from said agency.   
  
The staff showed the way to room C, three doors to the left alley, the equipments are there and Aya should feel free to ask more if needed. The setting said about a coffee shop bar look, with the bar-like tables already available or could be tuned if necessary, the model would be posing as a young woman coming in and enjoying the coffee.  
  
Aya set up her camera by a tripod, tied up her hair in low ponytail before processing to alter the backgrounds a bit and placing the desired lightings. She didn't know what to wear that day, deciding on a stripped tee in her brown blazer combined with cream jeans. Aya concealed part of her dark circle under her eyes with additional black rectangular spectacles, and doing make-up barely, making her perfectly plain - which she quickly regret when she heard a rapping on the door.  
  
The door peeked open to reveal short young woman with purple eyes. Her hair is that of pale blonde, paired with smooth-looking fair skin. Her wardrobe of choice is sleeveless black sweater with dark brown pencil knee-length skirt. Aya realized she has been staring at the door for some while until the guest opened her mouth -- "Is this Studio C?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes." wow. Why she have to stutter; it's just another girl, scratch, /gorgeous midget/. "H, Hello." Aya approached the door. "Are you happened to be the model from Agency A who'll work with me today?"  
  
"Oh." there was a blink. "So you're the photographer." the blonde let out a warm, radiant smile as she extended her hand for a shake, and Aya was sure her heart went for a flip. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shirasagi Chisato."  
  
Shirasagi? She have heard the name before. Anyways, her hand is also small, and warm, and Aya hoped she didn't sweat a lot when they shake hands. "It--It's nice to meet you too. Call me Aya."  
  
"Aya-chan," okay, next time, Aya should ask whether the model is ordinary or not, since all she could feel is an overwhelming aura of professionalism. "Shall we get started?"  
  
.  
  
Aya briefed the model for a bit and they quickly moved to take photos with this set. As expected of a professional, though, every inch of her expression is perfect; sculpted, deep with precision, right on the mark as she said to 'blend' with the vintage atmosphere the wooden bar set exudes.   
  
The photographer already got all photos required, but she felt as she wasn't satisfied. Something is missing from her vocabulary.  
  
"Umm," snaps. "Mind if I call you Chisato-chan?"  
  
A pause from her smile, but she quickly regains. "It's alright."  
  
"Okay, so ..." snaps. Chisato waited for her to talk while sitting on the bar stool, Aya hovering by the bartender's side, camera ready but with no additional flash. "Have you been a model for long?"  
  
Confusion is there, snaps. "I'm not exactly what you can call a model, though. It's one of my scope of job, yes." purple eyes rolled. "Umm, I don't remember when I started my career. Can say I already here since my childhood."  
  
Ah. A seasoned pro. Aya took notes to her mind. Aya didn't have keen eyes to the industry since she's fixated to juggle between projects, but this woman ... must be far experienced in the industry and know everything, and seem to forge a path she wanted to take.   
  
Still, it was all in Aya's mind, she has yet to know this model personally to surmise it.  
  
"Do you love your job?"  
  
There was a natural chuckle in there - which Aya is thankful that she snapped it in time. Though the woman quickly sigh, "That's kind of a hard question. Mind if I don't answer it?"  
  
"Don't worry." right, she was here not to press on someone's secret. "Okay, I'm done with the photos."  
  
The blonde removed from the bar stool at once and she bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
"One more thing, though, Chisato-chan," the model about to turn on her heels, when Aya stopped by her wrist. They exchanged a pause for a bit, Aya is late to notice that she's getting carried away, and quickly shy away her hold. "Umm. Would you mind staying for a tea? You look rather tired."  
  
"Am I?" a quirk on one eyebrow. Uh oh, did Aya being to wishy-washy?  
  
"You are." Chisato looked at her feet and suddenly Aya felt apologetic. "B-But if you don't want to, or perhaps I'm wrong then ... it's okay, you don't have to say that you wanted to stay."  
  
"... One warm cup will be nice, then." the voice went quiet.  
  
"Ah, alright. Please wait here, I'll be in the pantry for a bit."  
  


* * *

  
  
That photographer seems to not aware of who she is, Chisato thought to herself as she took a space on the stool from earlier to sit. The blonde couldn't help to be self-conscious when the pinkette said that she looked tired, and has been checking on her complexion on the hand mirror ever since. Is she really that tired? There has been nothing unusual ... Chisato re-winded of her activity during past week, which includes interviews, interviews, photo shoots, filling TV spots, rehearsing for dramas ... there has been nothing out of ordinary or something wow had taken place.  
  
Her fellow agency member, Wakamiya Eve, said that her friend would help Chisato with current photo shoot and then she still had this lingering feeling that the pink-haired plain woman was secretly a stalker or something with the way she asked for time and even calling her by first name - Eve did say that 'Maruyama Aya' is an easygoing person but maybe Chisato has been drowning in her pace without knowing.  
  
"... Only a cup, and I'll say to her that I have another work to do ..."  
  
The studio is rather chilly compared to the hot temperature of summer outside, it was the reason she picked the warm tea instead. Though, to wait like this, it kinda makes her sleepy --  
  
\-- she might be /really/ tired, after all.  
  
Thankfully, there's no schedule after this so she could take some rest before the new week started and her packed schedule is ready to trap her ...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Thud.  
  
It wasn't that cold anymore when she opened her eyes groggily to the outline of the coffee shop-scratch-photo studio she was in. She was sleeping with brown blanket, and ... wait.  
  
Since when she had fallen asleep? And why she faced the ceiling, tucked in red sofa belonged to the room, not the bar tables, if she happened to nod on the bar area?  
  
"... So you are that tired." a voice came from her left. Chisato turned to see Aya, sitting on the carpeted floor of the studio, right beside the sofa where she's sleeping on. Her glasses are missing and she was no longer in her short pony, her flowing fluffy pink hair fall short on her shoulders. "I already said to your manager that I'll be the one to take you home after you rested. You can sleep some more."  
  
Oh, her brown blazer is missing too, that means--  
  
"Sorry." she scratched her cheek. "You were sleeping on the bar stool. I carried you here. Sorry that I don't ask for your permission first." the pink eyes roll. "And, w-well. You're quite ... light."  
  
Chisato didn't comment on what Aya's mumbles. The stare on her made Aya uneasy, though.  
  
"Oh err, aren't you going to scold me for being carried away?"  
  
"No," Chisato smiled. "Rather, isn't 'thank you' more appropriate?"  
  
"Huh, ohh," Aya was aghast. "R-Right. It's nothing. Uhh. You're welcome?"  
  
It's only their first shot, the sudden encounter, three more shots left and it's still far from Chisato's schedule, why she have to feel comfortable now?


	5. (fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire means little smut tease. Very little.

A lick of tongue caresses her bare back.   
  
It was warm, Aya's tongue is warm.   
  
As it continues to travel a bit lower, and it repeats, her grip to the bed sheet intensifies.  
  
"Chisato-chan."   
  
She can hear Aya mumbles as she gets up, finding her face for a kiss. Her pit of stomach continues to stir as the pinkette sucks her lips, sticking her tongue out and poking. Their tongue meet, and their kisses are no longer neat. Sloppy, their saliva dripping, along with uncontrollable trail of moans following.  
  
Aya. Aya. Aya. Chisato needs her so bad, so, so--  
  
"Chisato-chan," Aya rests her chin on latter's shoulder, pressing her clothed body to the bare back as she circles her arms around the blonde below. Her sighs are soft, yet hot, closing in Chisato's earlobe. Chisato thinks she was still in her black nightgown when Aya asked her to turn, and it started, with a kiss on her back, a sneaky bite, to the play of tongue, and-- "You're ..."  
  
Aya's hand traveling down there, doing the weather check. Chisato can hear the audible slick. She must have been miserable since Aya started her ministrations.  
  
"D-Don't say it aloud, it's embarrassing." the blonde gasps.  
  
"Mm, I'm sorry." Aya doesn't remove her fingers from her heated entrance.  
  
Chisato watches the pink eyes, the beautiful eyes that always sparkles with glittering lights, which slightly darken with the turn of mood. She faintly aware of her reflection there, her expression might reflect the same - or perhaps more feral. Aya's heartbeats quickens, voicing many things at once, Chisato can feel it.  
  
Aya spreads her labia, "Or," her index finger finds the center, Chisato shudders. "Do you want me to stop here?"  
  
Regaining her breath, she tries to glare, "D-Don't you want me?"  
  
"I do," Aya smiles. "But I won't do anything if you don't want to."  
  
"Stop teasing me, then?"  
  
"I'll never do that, Chisato-chan~" her grin is wide. Chisato feels the need to knock her silly smile now but she was trapped, trapped in a pleasure of wanting Aya. "Oh, you're dripping--"  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
"Ssh."  
  
Chisato jolts the moment Aya enters one of her fingers in. The pinkette doesn't wait, giving her lover numerous slow strokes, going in and out in andante, thumb rubbing on her clit in occasion. The bassist's breathes are nothing but hoarse, desperate call for her vocalist to pick up the tempo so the song can be finished. Aya's lips don't stay steady, as it parted from giving the small earlobe a nib, hungrily taking on the nape for a taste.  
  
Aya doesn't know when she starts to grind at the smaller body, she just did, and the tempo of her fingers increases as naturally.  
  
As Chisato bends when the climax is reached, Aya only pulls away her fingers but not her lips, searching for the lips for a chaste kiss.  
  
"Do you dislike it?"   
  
Aya finds herself to ask, since she's afraid. Their sight will overlap against each other until Chisato eased down, smiling as she finds Aya's cheek, taking her.  
  
"I love you."


	6. (another fire bits)

They started with simple kiss; sometimes Aya would be unusually nervous before standing up on stage and Chisato granted her a peck on her cheek as a 'good luck charm'.  
  
At times, when Aya cried--for reasons--where Chisato couldn't think of something to cheer her up, she'd lean in, meeting their lips together before talking closely of what bothered the pinkette.  
  
Chisato always hear of Aya saying that 'she will return the favor', though, the bassist doesn't expect it will be ... /better/.  
  
"Chisato-chan."  
  
The blonde felt heated fingertips touching her chin. Aya watched with clouded eyes in front of her; her usual sparkling pink eyes are nowhere friendly. It was as if darkness will engulf her at any second -- but it was a darkness that she won't mind of.  
  
Chisato found herself pushed on the bed that day--Aya's bed--after the girl asked the blonde to come and visit. The bassist wondered why the vocalist was quiet, half of her mind is worried whether Aya is sick or bad things happened and she let it bottled up inside.  
  
When those eyes--the usual sparkling, the usual bright sun that could magically tell her that everything will be okay in a blink--covered in desire, she obeys.   
  
Aya examined her face, her touch is fragile and uneasy - Chisato could say that she's afraid, she's still in between holding back, however, it is enough for the bassist to tell what she sought ... thinking of it and her face heated.  
  
"Sorry." Aya's voice was heavy. "I'm going to stain you."  
  
And she didn't wait. To lick her face, to pepper her with kisses, to claim her lips. She wanted to ask what happened, for Aya's sudden urgency, but her logical lines morphed into gasps as Aya reached to tease her earlobe.   
  
"You are mine now." she could hear a growl in there. "And I won't let you forget."


	7. (another fire bits, 03)

Chisato went back to her room after having a nice, warm bath. She changed the bath oil recently, just as what Hina had recommended, and it does prove wonders--not only she feels refreshed, the flowery scent help her to relax out of the tiring day of work.  
  
When she thought the pinkette is already sleeping on the bed, since the girl was worn out because of practice--but insisted to spend the night there--she found herself being hugged from behind while she's about to reach her dresser.  
  
"Chisato-cha~n." the blonde let out a cute yelp. She's used to be hugged by their group's bear hug patron keyboardist, but Aya's hug always feel different. "Ah, you smell really good."  
  
Aya sniffed to the nape of her neck, sending tickles down to her spine. "Aya-chan, what are you doing--  
  
"Hugging you.  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
Aya being unusually clingy tonight, she didn't let go, rather, she rested her chin on the shoulder, shifting her arms in the smaller girl's waist to make herself comfortable  
  
"I miss Chisato-chan.  
  
"Aren't we in the same room at practice today?  
  
"I miss the softness of Chisato-chan, then.  
  
"S-Soft ...!?  
  
"Here." Aya sneaked her hand inside the pastel yellow pajama top she wore, caressed her abdomen. "Squishy."  
  
"A-Aya-chan!  
  
The vocalist's hand continue to roam underneath the fabric, Chisato bites her bottom lip, the touch slowly leaving burns to her skin. Aya was supporting her with a half hug to the wrist, the hand eventually stopped moving, before reaching her bra  
  
"... sorry." She moved her hand away and hugged the small body tightly. Chisato stole a glance to find Aya's pink eyes, staring, waiting, and burrying her face shortly to the latter's neck. "Do you ... not want to?  
  
Chisato could hear the whine. She's the type to ask for permission, especially in the days where they were together, but in tight schedules. And it's not like tomorrow's a holiday, they still have school, and another practice sessions; not to mention if Chisato is called for another job. Chisato doesn't resist everytime Aya made a move, but she'd say something if she's tired  
  
Seeing those eyes -- half-lidded yet sad, it hits her that she didn't pay much attention to their wants and needs because their focus at work  
  
'Maybe tonight is the time to please her...'


	8. Fate/X AU prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimental Master!Chisato with Rider ... Aya of course.

A week has passed from the day when the Holy Grail War started. The condition was in blissful idleness ever since, maybe every Master is playing the careful card, being in a state of Cold War to gather information and building up strength instead putting up a show.  
  
Rider watched the garden beyond the car again, the night was cold and quiet in the winter. She waited inside the car because her Master said that she won't be long, and that she wanted to talk with Saber's Master in private.   
  
Her Master, from the outside, is an independent, strong magus. She wasn't there to seek treaty to Saber's Master, rather, she devoted herself to protect Saber's Master from harm. Matsubara Kanon, Rider heard the name from her Master, said to be 'chosen' by the Grail and not in the War of her own will, unlike the other six Masters competing against the Cup. By that condition, she thinks that it's fishy, and decided that she'd guard Kanon in a way while searching for the 'anomaly'.  
  
As a Servant, Rider thought that it's up to her Master to do whatever, and she was there to follow. Yet, because of her Class and stats, her Master didn't bat an eye to her aside from the title of 'chauffeur'. Rider stared at her gloved hand, her eyes sneaking to look at the rear-view mirror to see the deserted alley behind the car, and then back to the reflection of a woman in pink hair, tied in low ponytail, bested with a set of black tuxedo -- her reflection.  
  
For once, Master never talked to her regarding anything but Saber and Saber's Master, and she--  
  
A knock to the window. Her Master is already outside. The blonde hair of hers waving in the direction of the still night's air. It was pretty chilly, so she wore a thick black jacket to cover her uniform.  
  
"I'm done." Chisato said as Rider took down the window. "What's wrong, spacing out?"  
  
"It's nothing, Master." a wry smile. "Oh, umm, sorry, I supposed to open the door for you--"  
  
"There's no need. We'll need to pull quick." Chisato went inside the back seat. "I feel another Mana gathering, though not evil."  
  
Rider re-started the car and quickly tapped on the gas. She already learned to make the ride smoother, and less disturbing turns in Chisato's favor. Like usual, she'd glance occasionally to the rear-view mirror, watching the blonde Master with her chin up, eyeing the sidelines of road and sighed. Her left hand, which scarred by the three symbols combined as one in red, glowing on the lap.  
  
(Will it be okay if she asked something?)  
  
"Mas ... ter?" Chisato gave back an icy glare. Rider swallowed. "Is everything ... okay?"  
  
"... Well. It's not exactly 'alright', so." Chisato shrugged.   
  
"Oh, uhh. Right." rolling eyes, jitters. "So it must be ... Saber getting surprise visit from Berserker again?"  
  
"No, not that drastic." Chisato looked back at the rear-view mirror. "If that happened, though, I can't protect her, my Servant is a mere Rider Class with C+ strength."  
  
Ow. That's sting. But Rider heard it often. Shirasagi Chisato is a high-class magus hoping to score the Three Knights, but she ended up getting a bottom average Rider. She didn't even try to hide how displeased she is against her luck. Deep inside, Rider couldn't help but to blame herself about it, but she couldn't apologize about it since Chisato hated it more when she did.  
  
"What's our plan for tomorrow?"  
  
"A little information gathering as usual after school. I sense we might find a trail to at least Caster," Chisato is back looking to the road again. "That's all."  
  
"Okay."  
  
For now, she had no choice to silently obey, for at least be a little useful.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Chisato watched her own face in the mirror, before she eventually heaved a long sigh and begin to strip away her uniform. Her choice of sleep wear, long white night gown, is folded atop her queen-sized bed.   
  
The night was still young, yellow crescent moon hovering by the dark night sky void of stars. Thankfully, nothing happened to Kanon and Saber that day, which is why she chose to go back quickly and take some rest.   
  
That day is really a fruitless step. She didn't expect she'd meet with Lancer and the Master when they gathered information on Archer's, and went to battle afterwards. Retracing back to the clash, Chisato becoming more frustrated than ever. She should be grateful that Lancer, at that time, acted purely on self-defense, not for the kill - Rider's minus in /everything/ is worrisome.  
  
"That Strength surely B ... or maybe more. Her strike with her dual lance surely of equal power ..." she mumbled. "Given Lancer Class, her agility should be top notch, maybe something about her Mana and Endurance ..."  
  
Rider. Her mind flashed. The Servant of hers was not worthy of praise, even though she was able to sustain a little damage to Lancer, and she's able to hold the ground until Lancer's Master eventually pulls back. Was it her magic ability that's lacking? Chisato thought to herself, watching the three marks of Command Seal on her left hand, which is able to grant her three wishes.  
  
She couldn't even wish to change Servants now, could she?  
  
After she put on her gown, she lied in bed. Only the lamp on her nightstand that she kept lit, however, she doesn't feel the need to rearrange information about Lancer, or reading some books before sleep.  
  
She's just ... tired. But her eyes refused to close. The battle didn't exhaust her, perhaps it's her mind that's weary of her powerlessness, or her distrust and disgust for her own Servant that play the role.  
  
Why she's not getting one of Three Knights? Why she had such low stat Rider?  
  
Rider. Rider. Rider.  
  
Her visible Noble Phantasm is her sword, soaking in silver not gold. When she's unable to recover her blade, she'd fight with her empty fists, though Lancer stared with a smirk when she did. Her battle cloak is as red as blood will color, though it's not personified her bravery. Chisato has yet to know her True Name, or her other's Noble Phantasm's name, she had no point on having those conversations.  
  
"Rider."  
  
The pink-haired Servant materialized. Chisato didn't ever try to hide Rider, her Mana pool is enough to sustain Rider's form in everyday basis, but today was an exception as she feel ... embarrassed by the outcome of battle. Rider looked down to her feet, distancing away from the bed as she appeared, scratches from earlier dispute has nowhere to be found.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
Chisato didn't even glare at her, but she looked as if she's shrunk.  
  
"... Never mind. Do whatever you wish as usual."  
  
"R-Right."  
  
Standing by the window, the light from outside reflected her woeful expression. Her brow creased as she did uneasy shifts on her feet.  
  
"What are you doing there?"  
  
"Doing whatever I wish?" Rider replied. "I ... usually stay here until you are asleep."  
  
For what reason? Chisato wanted to ask, though she decided not to. "Fine."  
  
The room was silent. Chisato found herself in no condition to sleep. She wasn't angry, agitated, or irritated. She's feeling rather idle, the battle would never turn to her favor, she already knew, yet why she was uneasy to the point of restlessness?  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Why are you useless?"  
  
A pause. "I ... can't answer that."  
  
Chisato turned to see Rider on the right side. "Why don't you try being useful?"  
  
"I'm trying my best."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
"... There's no need to apologize."  
  
Chisato watched Rider, keeping her stand on the window, until she sleeps.  
  
[Rider. What are you, really? Why we're bound? Is the fate playing prank on me?]  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
That night, like any other night when Chisato visited the house of Matsubara Kanon, Rider found herself walking back and forth at the living room. It was dark -- she prefer darkness more since it concealed her face, her pathetic sad expression of defeat -- the only room that's lit is Kanon's room. Saber has been fending off 'spies' Assassin had sent to the house frequently and they were in static state of peace. Chisato already set up stronger barrier, and so far, three days were passed with no sign of attack.  
  
"You're still here, Rider?"  
  
Rider nodded.  
  
Saber showed up from outside, her casual attire was plain white and blue stripped t-shirt and jeans, far different of how formal Rider dressed. An aura that exuded a charming prince, tall and polished with charisma, that is what of Saber from first glance. Yet, her Master commented that 'every bravery comes with a hard mask', stating that even Saber is powerful that Kanon might not need any help, Chisato couldn't trust her - 'a gut feeling', Chisato ever mentioned.  
  
Saber is rather eccentric, her line of speaking is coated in riddles at times, with sometimes a passing quote floats. Rider was slow to understand what she's saying and would ask her to repeat. Rider conversed with Saber about frequently, since Rider ended up doing nothing while her Master met with Kanon, an undisturbed private space.  
  
"Won't sleep until morning? Such a dutiful Servant, how fleeting." her ponytailed purple hair swayed as she spoke. "The coast is clear. No sign of disturbance of any angle, but if you would want to see something theatrical, I can show you."  
  
"Theatrical ...?"  
  
"It won't take long." Saber offered her hand. "Though I'd say you'll better to equip your battle gear since it's not a friendly play."  
  
\- -  
  
It was 100 meter walk to where the nearest tall building in the area located, a flash of turquoise and teal blue collided - fast, too fast, not for normal naked eye. Rider could see the friction, blades, slowly taking form as her eyes becoming used to it, dance of blades - no, an arrow and a lance, steadily picked up pace and climbed the tall building as if it is a mere grass plain.  
  
"Archer and Lancer?"  
  
She did spared with Lancer before that she won't mistake that it's Lancer - the teal blue short hair, dirty golden and blue armor with dual red lance - while on another side, seeking by the bow and arrow as a weapon, turquoise green long hair bested with silver attire, should be an Archer-class Servant.  
  
"This is to answer your question, Rider." Rider watched Saber's expression softened. "You're not from the war zone, you rarely seen battles; this is the example of how brainless a battle could be - fleeting, but not beautiful."  
  
Rider did asked Saber before, how to make herself 'stronger' and able to win the battle. This battle between Archer and Lancer is one of interesting ones with the equal speed and clashing with no side bothered to hold back. Archer went with flurry of arrow storm before running to catch up with Lancer - Lancer dodged the arrows with precision, slowed as arrows keep coming to her, the battle had no winner. No presence of Master detected around them, though.  
  
"You mean, they battled of their own accord?"  
  
"Which is, not wrong per se." Saber shrugged. "After all, they must have a personal wish for Grail; however, look at Archer."  
  
For once, Rider noticed Saber's eyes changed. It was anger, or rather, pity. Rider watched Archer there, filled with rage and hatred as she charged; blindly, furiously. Lancer made a move to push her down with her stabs - and Archer fell down from the skyscraper.  
  
"No, Rider. Let them be. Archer won't die. Us Servants won't die easily."  
  
\-- A 'mindless' battle boosted with rage, a kind of fruitless battle - is one kind of fight one must avoid.--  
  
"Do you get what I meant, right, Rider?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"Let's head back before they noticed us, then."  
  
\---  
  
Assassin's strike to Kanon's house started when they didn't know it. Several measures has been taken to avoid her small 'underlings' passed from the barrier and sprayed out poisons to the air. The type of poison, from Chisato had researched, was not the harmful ones. Perhaps, Assassin was giving them a warning letter of some sort that she'd eventually come and get in for the kill.  
  
"Presence Concealment skill surely will come in handy once she got us trapped," Chisato repeated. "So Kanon, I hope you'll always be alert. These three days of peace might not continue."  
  
"Thank you for always taking care of me, Chisato-chan."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kanon." Chisato paused. "Oh, seems our Servants are back from their 'patrol', guess a battle must've happened nearby."  
  
"I-Is that so?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
A knock on the door, before a voice follows. "Master, may I come in?"  
  
"The door is open, Rider."  
  
The pink-haired Servant entered the room, her low ponytail jiggled as she took her bows to both Kanon and Chisato -- mannerism, Chisato made her learn that.  
  
"There was a battle with Archer and Lancer not far from here, about 100 meter walk." Rider said. "Though, something feel amiss."  
  
"... Tell me."  
  
"It is as if Archer, who's fallen from the high skyscraper, caught up in a barrier below. Saber has gone to check how far the suspicious barrier has stretched."  
  
Barrier? Though Rider said, 100 meter away and possibility of stretch to their area? If somebody about to make a Territorial Creation in such wide area, the culprit should be only one - though there's a chance that it is Assassin's doing, since she showed some ability of Territorial Creation when she attacked Kanon's house.  
  
"Kanon, stay here until Saber's back," Chisato flicked her fingers, intensifying the protection barrier. "Rider, we'll scout Caster. Now."


	9. night in the cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some oops smut after aycs in Survivor event ... in the cabin.

"C-Chisato-cha--"  
  
"Ssh." a hand concealed her lips. "They will hear you, you know, Aya-chan."  
  
It was yet another night in the cabin where Pastel*Palettes settled for a night in the deserted island. There's still another day before they went home. Now the mission is all done, they could have fun in the river or going back to the beautiful flowerbed from earlier, staff might ask for several additional shots, but it could wait.  
  
That night, Aya found Chisato wasn't asleep, the petite bassist was taking the spot beside her, and when the blonde make a sudden turn and their eyes met, Chisato whispered her name.  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
She didn't anticipate the smaller girl to sneak closer, tugging on her collar and move for a kiss. It didn't stop for only once, Chisato is practically covering her lips and doesn't want to let go.  
  
Aya gasped. A bit loud. And that was when Chisato closed their gap again.  
  
"Chisato ... chan."  
  
The other three are sleeping on their backs, soundly, Maya is the closest to them, one false step and they might discover them, doing bad deeds inside the sheet.  
  
"We shouldn't--"  
  
"It won't be long." Chisato rasped. "Trust me." her fingers stayed on Aya's cheek. "Please, I--"  
  
They shouldn't, they really shouldn't. It's quite dark, Aya could only make out a little of Chisato's expression with the help of the moonlight outside. Though she could see part of her face, crestfallen; see the lips formed voiceless words between the rough breathing, Aya still doesn't want to risk to be find out.  
  
And ... no cameras is on around the night, right?  
  
Chisato pushed another peck. Aya closed and opened her eyes to see the bassist smile. "Please?"  
  
(Since they would be busy after this and won't get the chance.)  
  
Aya answered with a nod, and Chisato's purple eyes gave another spark, before a small hand sneaked through her yellow tee. Oh. God.  
  
Muffling Aya's whimpers with another kiss, Chisato's fingers doing wonders, ghosting a trail on Aya's skin. Aya found herself clutching at Chisato's t-shirt as she bends, chill running down her spine while Chisato teased her breasts.  
  
"Keep your voice down, okay?"  
  
Aya covered her lips when Chisato descended, her hands gliding in the depth of blanket -- Chisato's favorite blanket, Aya would going to stain it with her nectar -- eventually stopped to caress on the clothed, wet, sticky--  
  
"Ah--nngh."  
  
"... Just because our kiss. I guess I'm not the only one who's missing the warmth." Chisato mumbled.  
  
She didn't bother to open her underwear, though, simply pulling down part of her pants and keep the blanket covering them. Chisato feel Aya's core with her palm, not hastily pressing it, not spreading it yet or inserting her colder digits to the warmer, dripping labia.  
  
Ah. How she wanted to savor it, but it's too much of exertion, Maya would surely be shaken awake.  
  
Chisato looked up to see the teary-eyed Aya, trying hard to conceal her screams while covering and perhaps biting on her own hands. The pinkette bit her lips, before saying,  
  
"K-Kiss me ...?" Aya pleaded.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
(And they exercised in 'silence' for some while.)


	10. from some angst song poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did (incomplete) a month of aycs writing back then in Oct '17, you can expect a flood...

Even though they so wishes for morning not to come, dawn breaks, their restless bodies shimmered under the morning sun.  
  
It was the end; it was the pact they created with each other, right after Pastel*Palettes final stage, right after the crowd cheering of encore died, right after their eyes no longer basked in the sea of five colors.  
  
'We will stay lovers until dawn; for you are everyone's idol and for I have a path of perilous acting.'  
  
It's already morning.  
  
No, it can't be.  
  
Chisato is not done here and neither is Aya.  
  
Purple eyes paused to see the young woman below her, no single article of clothing left, staring back in realization of what the blonde saw. They were naked for who knows when, trying to stale for time, relishing on each other's warmth and forgot the time still running and not stopping to give them mercy.  
  
It was the end; it was the pact they created with each other, right after Pastel*Palettes final stage, right after the crowd cheering of encore died, right after their eyes no longer basked in the sea of five colors.  
  
Chisato felt herself being pulled in, sucked down to Aya's ever heated skin. The pinkette circled her arms around and they were one again. Listening to Aya's soft breath has calmed her past the night. Wondering whether her heart beating as fast as Aya's has kept her wandering desire going. As they exchanged no words but actions, it felt more than enough - she thought she would be satisfied and yet as the morning comes, she--  
  
"Chisato-chan." Aya lifted the blonde's face. "We promised that we won't cry, right?"  
  
A thumb grazing below her eyes softly, when she finally feel that she had been shedding tears. Aya tried hard to uphold the promise, though Chisato visibly see Aya is shaking, muffling her sobs. The blonde pushed her lips to her ... ex-vocalist. The lips that usually trembles when she's asked to sing on the stage. The lips that delivered energy to Pastel*Palettes with her melody. The lips that stole her firsts. And now, it would be the last press, last series of kisses Chisato could give.  
  
"I love you, Aya-chan. I love you."  
  
Those words would have to turn into past tenses later, as the warmth would be never was, as the tastes of kisses and the feeling of soft flesh against soft flesh would fade against time.  
  
"I love you too, Chisato-chan."  
  
In next hour, there would be none.  
  
They already went past the promised schedule.  
  
Let the apartment's wall singing their love and sorrow in silence for weeks and years to come.  
  
[ It's the time to depart. ]


	11. random domestic fluff

When Chisato woke up that morning, she directly saw Aya still sleeping beside her, tucked inside the fluffy blanket they shared. Usually, Chisato would wake up hastily due to work, but she quickly aware that it was a day off, though it's not one of their shared day off. Chisato partly thinking of what they were talking before they sleep. While the blonde wanted to do more talking, she didn't want to tire out her partner since Aya is working on the next day.   
  
Her eyes peered to the table clock on the nightstand, it's rather early for a casual breakfast, at least if Aya is awake soon.  
  
Stares at Aya beside her. Watching the peaceful Aya sleeps.  
  
Chisato needed to wake up Aya soon - but watching her sleeping face is too great to do, since she mostly focused on not to be late in the morning.  
  
"Mm ..." the pinkette shifted. Chisato pulled herself closer to pry the bangs off her forehead as she kept staring. "Chisato-chan ...?"  
  
Leaning on her arm, she replied with a fond smile, "Good morning, sleepyhead." she poked on Aya's cheek while the latter struggled to open her eyes. "You'll be late for work, y'know."  
  
There was a groan, before Aya threw her arms to Chisato's direction - rather aimlessly, though, flailing in the air. "Cuddle?"  
  
Chisato found herself chuckling, "Looks like I can't help it?"  
  
A warm cuddle in rather cold morning, who can ever reject the idea? Chisato needed to be careful not to make Aya sleep again and she'd miss her work, though.  
  
The smaller woman circled her arms on Aya's neck, snuggling to the top of fluffy pink tresses with occasional dreamy sigh. Aya found her way to embrace Chisato's waist inside the blanket, snuggling to her lover's bosom. It has been awhile they could take morning so easy, after getting used with work to make sure the ends meet. Deciding to move in together surely has its ups and downs, but they already make up their minds to do it together, supporting and wanting to be close to each other.  
  
"G'morning, Chisato-chan." Aya sneered, giving her morning greetings and a peck on the blonde's lips.  
  
"A-Aya-chan ...!" Chisato pulls away, flustered.  
  
"Ehehe. Sorry. You don't want it?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I don't want it ..."  
  
"Then, one more." a longer press.  
  
"M-Mou."  
  
Aya giggled still, "Let's have breakfast, then?"


	12. demongel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demongel AU; once, The Demon relieved to the presence of an Angel - fallen, nearly dying one. The Demon was grateful The Angel is still brimming with life, but, her request is a bit absurd for The Demon to adhere.

* * *

**a. an angelic corpse**

* * *

 

Though both sides were not fighting anymore, it's been everyone's knowledge that "angels live far above the land, where down there, devils lay". Both races might still be afraid of the endless war of the past that they unable to live together just yet, though the bond between the sky and the land were attempted to be joined.  
  
In normal daily lives, Divine Messengers - special rank of angels - and Hell's Confidants - special rank of devils - would pay a visit to each other once in three months to exchange information about what happened on the land below and on the sky above. Also, by holding the World Festival often. World Festival is where angels and devils alike, participated in a form of a week long 'festival'; showing off to everyone, ranging from lining the best crops' yield to theatrical performances, or doing bonfires. The festival is open for every angels and devils alike, also said to be a week where the sky and the land is open for everyone.  
  
That being the attempts to mend up relationship, however, the space between sky and land still remained true - nothing exactly changed between 'angels' and 'devils' until now. The color black; sharp black wings alike bats and imps in the contrast of color white; feathery fluffy white wings, contradictions lived forever like a never-ending cycle.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
_[This week report by Divine Messengers ...]_  
  
Shirasagi Chisato is one of many horned devils there that was stopped her walk from the market to the pavement of the main street. Since the market was near from the Community Guild - the central building of the city where most of important news circulated. Usually, devils who were shopping or passing by would gather by to look at the huge screen deployed by the Community Guild, of every things they missed, which would be recapped during particular hours.  
  
Chisato spotted nothing new from Divine Messengers' report to the land, some about the raise of potatoes price above, and ... well, mostly everything not-so-important she didn't want to actually see. The screen then divided into two, the right part showed today's forecast around the city and the 'what's hot' corner about the most wanted items of the week, also the running text of 'please check the Community Guild Request Box if you want to help fellow devils!'.  
  
"Oh, right. I remember Hikawa Clinic wanted some red and purple herbs from The Wind Base Forest." the blonde devil turned on her heels at the city's pavement block. "Also I want some fresh tangerines since they still have it with high price just now ..."  
  
Wind Base Forest is the closest forest by the city's outskirt, which rather to be explained as 'dense', the forest branced roads to the mountains and stretching to the path to a city next door.  
  
“I guess it’s time to go.”  
  
Devils usually used their black, hard wings to travel outside the city, since it is crowded – everyone will tumble together. Chisato spread her wings once she’s outside the city’s gate, soaring high past the barracks located just outside the city—it’s a protection protocol, they said—until she could see riverside in sight.  
  
Her flight a bit unusual today, since many crows coming through, flying to the south of the forest.  
  
“I wonder, maybe the bear that Hina-chan once said is dead …?”  
  
Chisato couldn’t help but to wonder. She stopped to land in to check some landmarks to her desired location. More crows are joining in up there, making their trademark coo as they come. One of the twin physician of Hikawa Clinic, Hikawa Hina, ever said that there’s a large bear living in the forest, said to be even oldest of the living animals inhabited there. Crows only gathered if there’s a corpse to eat, but such large crowds of the raven-feathered bird … there’s something amiss.  
  
“The way to the grasses should be that way, too,” the blonde devil hummed. “I hope I don’t need to see anything gross.”  
Chisato followed the crows, as they flocked their way up to ancient glass stairs by the foot of the mountain. They didn’t know what to define the material instead of ‘glass’ since it was see-through, while it’s very durable and said to be made by their ancestors as the way to ascend to Heavens.  
  
That being said, the glass stairs were clearly stained by blood now.  
  
“It’s already cold ...” The blonde took some to check. It was red, dry surface sticking out from the color of the glass, and the trail is going way up there. “No wonder there’s so many crows.”  
  
Chisato scanned the bushes, nearby trees – crows gathered on several spots, no corpses—  
  
\- something horrible must’ve happened, Chisato gasped when she finally found the source of crows’ activity.  
  
White.  
  
One thing to describe what she have seen is white, before red, red, everything is bathed in red.  
  
An angel, there was no mistaking it, it was an angel draped in blood. Chisato caught a glimpse of long, pink hair aside the blood covering the head, seems to be a hard blow on something instead of preyed by a being. There’s trace of blood soaking from her clothes—pearly white dress worn usually by angels—and the devil couldn’t explain the state of her wings as it was … split, or maybe ripped, Chisato stared in horror to find such state of the winged one. Their body are cold – no sign of life available; Chisato tried to press her ears to the heart, no pulse, no breathing, nothing.  
  
“I just can’t leave a corpse like this here, it’s an angel, too. It would risk our position if they thought us devils did something cruel to her.”  
  
Chisato looked back to where the city was. It would be risky to bring this angel past the city’s main road, or straight to Hikawa Clinic for further examination. She should go to the other way instead, her house is located by the part of city’s north forest, away from prying eyes.  
  
“I’ll try sending a bat or something to Hikawa Clinic later, first thing first …”  
  
Chisato imbued herself with strengthening magic when she picked up the corpse on her back, taking it so it won’t hinder her wings from moving. The angel wasn’t heavy as she expected, though the angel might be bigger than her.  
  
More crows gathering around her and Chisato started to shoo it away as she embarked to a journey home, angelic corpse in tow.

* * *

  **b. a living angel**

* * *

 

 

Sayo was surprised to see a bat circling the entrance of clinic that afternoon while she swept the entrance. The uni-horned devil with long turquoise hair took the bat on her palm, watching it as it transmitted the message.  
  
Usually, devil would send bats as replacement of birds for giving out messages, since birds would not get close to devils. Every bats used would give a message with ultrasonic signal before they left, which might be inconvenient for a very secret message, since nearby devils might ended up hearing the signal.  
  
“Emergency, Shirasagi-san’s cabin, bring surgery equipment …” Sayo deciphered the message. “Hina, can you be the one who go?”  
  
Sayo yelled to the lounge just beyond the sliding door. Hina, her twin sister and also the physician of the clinic, was busy with her distillation equipment and mortar behind the medicine counter.  
  
“I’m sorry, Onee-chan! I’m doing the prescription from grandma in the third block!” after awhile, Hina answered.  
  
“Well, then. I’ll go. Do tell me if it’s getting crowded by the evening, okay?”  
  
Surgery equipment? Sayo thought when she produced her bag and her needed tools from her room. Devils had their magic, it shouldn’t be hard to repair everything unless it isn’t fatal with magic, or the patient wasn’t devil to begin with. As far as she knew, that blonde herbalist who was coming from the bigger city wasn’t affiliated with animals or even other beings cohabiting the land like Dream Demons, or Werewolves -  
  
\- she should be prepared fully, Sayo nodded to herself. The physician then grabbed a red camisole and draped it over her white kimono before she departed.  
  
x x x  
  
Arriving at the cabin, Chisato kicked the door open, not bothering to put away her shoes. Searching for a better place to lie the angel on, she thought of her bed, instead of rocky texture of her sofa. The blonde devil carefully place the angel on her bed, not to crack the wings more than necessary. Chisato removed the clothes, checking the place where the wounds located by the body.  
  
“Such large bruises … maybe her ribs are broken, too …”  
  
The blood had dried, though the black and blue bruises and lacerations remained as she checked the torso and stomach area. No trace of live left there, but Chisato found that her lips has yet to change color.  
  
“Is she still …”  
  
Chisato tried to dip her head down, pressing her ear to the chest. She also palpitated the angel’s wrist again, seeking for a minuscule of a beat.  
  
There was something – a faint, weak thump.  
  
“Shirasagi-san, your front door is open …”  
  
Chisato answered. “Please come in, quick.”  
  
“What’s—oh my god, what in the world.”  
  
Chisato didn’t pay attention to Sayo’s line of shock she proceeded to search blanket and some new clothes in the drawer.  
  
“How’s the condition?”  
  
“Her left wing is ripped, and there seem to be several broken ribs, injuries on the head …” Chisato explained. “I don’t think we can fix it with our magic so I called you in. I thought she was dead.”  
  
“Then, you want me to /stitch/ them?”  
  
“Only logical conclusion until her own magic flow is back, right?”  
  
Sayo took a tray out from her bag, filling it with two scalpels, a thread, and a vial contained green-ish liquid with an injection. The physician chanted something to the thread. After the light died down from engulfing the thread, Sayo checked whether the strength and flexibility of the thread fitted her liking.  
  
“I’d like your help to keep her in place.” Sayo asked. “Although this … ‘gel’ Hina invented might make her feel numb, I don’t think it might be enough to withhold the pain of stitching – not to mention it will burn as the dark magic come in contact with light magic.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Here goes.”

  
  
x x x

  
After hours of struggling – stitching angel’s wings, and then stitching the broken ribs were much of a challenge. The speck of magic they used making the inflicted area burned, scorching hot that made the patient writhed – a sight that Chisato didn’t want to see as it’s painful. The rest of wounds were already cleaned and patched up.  
  
“Maybe she needed to be administered with your painkiller herbs, and it would be better to apply some to the wounded areas when you changed the bandages too …” Sayo went on. “Anything else you want to ask, Shirasagi-san?”  
  
They were sitting on the floor of the room, the said angel is tucked inside the blanket now that her condition is stabilized. It was late in the evening when she checked the time. Chisato let Sayo to rest a bit there and said she would pay for it later, in which Sayo quickly declined, telling that ‘it’s an emergency’.  
  
The operation was tiring, and Sayo worried a lot because it’s the first time she operated on an angel.  
  
“The anatomy of the wings are different, huh?”  
  
“Yes. I thought I stitched it on the wrong joints at first,” Sayo sighed. “There’s still another three months until Divine Messenger’s coming, she should already be healed by then to explain what’s going on … I mean, angels won’t buy what us devils explaining that it wasn’t our fault, right?”  
  
“It still irks me to know that there’s a chance for angel to /fall/ from up there. Those wounds looked like she has fallen and hit something.”  
  
“That’s a high probability, Shirasagi-san.” The physician devil agreed. “For now, let her rest. We can always talk to her when she’s feeling better.”  
  
Chisato turned to the devil on her bed, the whiteness she would rarely witness. Bandages are covering her forehead, her arm, and her wings become unevenly-shaped because of the stitching and patching. It was more than surreal to know that she had saved an angel – a devil, saved an angel from the death door.  
  
“Hopefully, she’d wake up soon.”

 

* * *

  **c. an angel introduction**

* * *

 

 

When she opened her eyes, she thought she'd be seen gates of heaven, but it was a ceiling. The feeling of her body sinking in comfortable bed is the second sensation that came to her, before the taste of the air. **  
**  
She is breathing - she is alive.  
  
Relief washed over her before the pain struck, deep and unforgiving, coming intensely from her back and her head. She instinctively screamed, she tried-though her voice failed to come out. The pain remained, torturing, she continued to grasp her head, but the pain on her back made her unable to toss and turn.  
  
"A-- Ah."  
  
It ended.  
  
The pain ended. She could open her eyes now. She could breath easier.  
  
Her hand stayed on the soft fabric clinging her head. She proceeded to lift her body up, to find her muscles protested and she quickly dropped back to the bed.  
  
It's when she realized that she couldn't feel her wings. The angel turned to see the feathers are still intact, few of them flown about and litter the bed and the floor, but she couldn’t feel it, she couldn’t move it.  
  
The angel attempted to sit up again, in which she’s succeed. This way, she could grab her wings easier.  
  
“--You’re awake.”  
  
The angel looked up in shock to see somebody by the doorway. The first distinctive thing she saw was the pointing horns, before the wings—which is different from her feathery flocks, rather, it’s kind of sturdy membrane with visible bones—and then she saw that the blonde had a soft, relaxed expression to see that she’s ‘awake’. The horned blonde wore a yellow camisole draped lazily over her shoulder, where she wore a cream-colored one piece blouse underneath.  
  
A smell of fresh flower came into her senses as they were close.  
  
“Where am I …?” is what the angel instinctively asked when the horned blonde approached the bed. While she might have an idea where on Earth she is, she wanted to make sure.  
  
“It’s … lower world? Must I say,” the angel nodded. “I don’t know what happened but I assumed you had … fallen from up there. Can tell that it’s a miracle that you survived …”  
  
Though, the angel seemed to be taken in with the fact of pointy horns are there, and she poked at it.  
  
“H-Hey.”  
  
“S-Sorry! I’ve never seen it before! It’s so real …”  
  
Chisato furrowed her brow at such carefree angel – did she catch her explanation earlier?  
  
“—Anyways, do you grasp about your situation now? And where you are now?”  
  
The pink eyes rolled. “I think I get it.” Chisato thought that grin was one of the ‘ehehe I don’t know anything’ grin. Perhaps it’s the angel’s usual behavior, or something. “So this is how the lower world looks like, and how a devil looks like …”  
  
“You never go down here before?”  
  
The angel shook her head. “There are restrictions – angels who can descended should pass several degree of approval-thingy and all …” Chisato watched as the eyes wandered again. “Everything seems to be new here, and no artificial land like up there.”  
  
“And here I thought angels living in utmost beauty?” the blonde devil crossed her arms in thought.  
  
“Hmm, maybe we do see in different perspective?” the angel noted. “Umm, may I ask what happened to my wings? I can’t feel them.”  
  
It’s when Chisato paused, unsure what to say. She could see the angel opened her mouth to press, but maybe her contort of face now already explained well what happened.  
  
Well, Chisato couldn’t find a word to describe how the angel lost her precious wings, anyway.  
  
“I’ll … make you some tea.”  
  
x x x  
  
The devil florist is very proud of her tea, at least she could say so herself. Ever since walking here and there to see several kinds of farms and plantation, she discovered a magic drink called ‘tea’ coming from boiling ‘tea leaves’ within some degree and techniques. The brown-colored liquid proven to induce calmness, soothing nerves and easing the tension; as per her research went.  
There’s a ground high enough up to mountains where she could grow tea plantations, and Chisato was more than happy to get fresh tea everyday as well as jotting notes for her own collection.  
  
The devil happened to find that tea could be mixed with several other liquids of beverage; like milk and honey. She would prefer honey more than usual sugar blocks, since the sweetness is different – Chisato felt the honey more compelling and tasted just right, so she used honey often in her tea.  
  
When she took a tray back in the room, the angel stayed sitting in the same manner as earlier, her attention is full to the open window. Chisato felt torn to see no sign of her wings fluttered, unlike that one she saw when angels spreading their pride and joy, soaring up beautifully and letting some of the feathers leaving a unique trail.  
  
Those wings are broken, devils have no way to fix it.  
  
“Umm, angel-san?” Chisato called to seek attention. The said angel heeded, for the devil to spot a trail of dried tears there upon her eyes.  
  
“Is that ‘tea’?”  
  
She managed a smile, which made the devil sank deeper into pool of regret.  
  
Chisato put the tray by the nearby table, before she took one cup for the angel. There’s no other place to sit, so the devil took a spot beside the sitting angel, bringing the warm tea for the angel to drink. Chisato guided the angel to hold the cup right, and whispering for the pinkette to be careful before taking a sip.  
  
“… Ah, it’s sweet.” Now it’s more of a happy smile, Chisato was glad. “Thank you for a wonderful drink. This warms me up.”  
Even the angel knows no tea – what kind of life she had up there?  
  
“I added milk and honey in. The original color of tea is brown-ish water.” Chisato explained. “I see that you enjoyed it. Please do ask if you’d love some more.”  
  
“I’ll take more later. I think I can move a bit now—”  
  
“Don’t force it.”  
  
“—Okay.”  
  
The blonde-haired devil settled back to face the angel, who seemed to be far relaxed because of the tea. She couldn’t discard the sadness from earlier, but it should be okay, for now, if Chisato keep on talking.  
  
“The physician will be here later to check up on your condition again, we can talk some more, umm,” she couldn’t ask about the exact condition when the angel ‘fell’, right? “… Do you remember your name?”  
  
“Call me Aya.” Oh, looks like she doesn’t lost her memories.  
  
“Aya-chan,” Chisato repeated, the angel nodded. “My name is Shirasagi Chisato.”  
  
“Then, Chisato-chan?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Thank you for rescuing me.”  
  
“… You’re welcome.”  
  
[ It was strange to have a foreign entity said ‘thank you’ – her smile gives off different radiance, too.  
Will she be okay, keeping an angel like this in devil’s den? ]

 

* * *

  **d. an angel's wish**

* * *

 

 

Sayo came by to Chisato’s hut again that afternoon. Chisato stayed away as the devil physician examined the wounded angel, particularly, her wings. Sayo applied new bandages over after she take a look at the scars. It’s good to see it gradually healed, but noticing Sayo’s frown, Chisato wasn’t exactly looking forward to hear whatever coming from the turquoise-haired devil physician.  
  
“I see that several scars still bleed,” Aya watched Sayo tucked the blanket up. The physician is clad in red kimono below her white coat as of today. “And I don’t sense any of light magic in you flowing correctly yet. Perhaps our mock surgery attempt is at fault here.”  
  
“But you two saved my life.”  
  
“Still,” Sayo looked down. “Shirasagi-san told me you can’t feel your wings. I find it rather hard to say that you’re able to fly again.”  
Chisato averted her gaze away from the bed, from Aya – though she can’t avoid to hear her voice broke. “That’s …”  
  
They said, wings are the most important part of the angels. Unlike devils who didn’t rely on their bat-like wings for every occasion; feathery wings symbolized power and pride. Every single feather holds a meaning, the whole wings that taking flight to the sky are the very mark of angels.  
  
This angel has been fallen, her wings are no longer functioning.  
  
“I … hope you’ll take more rest to let your scars heal for now, Maruyama-san.” Sayo softly suggested. “I’ll come again in three days to check up.”  
  
The physician laid her eyes on Chisato, nodding slightly before she took her leave.  
  
Outside, the sun was close to disappear from the horizon, waving tinge of red shades upon the sky. Birds chirping to the open window of the room, Chisato walked to close it as the night has yet to march again.

  
The angel still had her face concealed with her palms, though the devil didn’t her any cries, nor any tears fall off.  
  
“Aya-chan?”  
  
The angel didn’t answer.  
  
“Want me to leave you alone for some time?”  
  
A shook of head.  
  
Having your pride and joy to be stripped away in such unfortunate turns of events – poor, poor angel, must the devil say.  
  
It made her sad, too, as she’s unable to do anything to help aside from giving this shelter, giving this space to breathe, giving this place to stay.  
  
“Chisato-chan.”  
  
The devil climbed on the bed again, she saw the glimpse of pink shone from the shade of her fingers.  
  
“Will you … teach me how to fly again, when I’m recovered?”  
  
The devil couldn’t cease to pause, to blink, to wonder whether the angel has proposed some crazy charade. This angel asked her to teach her flying – while she knew she has nowhere to fly anymore?  
  
What fills Chisato’s pause was a laughter from the angel. “Sorry. No can’t do, huh?” she sat down again, her smile was sad. “Eventhough I … I think I’m still able to fly if I try.”  
  
“… Don’t you hear what Sayo-chan told you earlier, it’s hardly.”  
  
“But it’s not impossible.” Aya bit back; not in anger, not in agony. “I—I should still be able to fly! I just need somebody’s help to teach me again!”  
  
Chisato gritted her teeth.  
  
“Please! Teach me how to fly again!”  
  
This angel is out of his mind.  
  
“I’ll do anything to pay you back, Chisato-chan. I promise!”  
  
How can this angel attempted to make a deal with the devil?  
  
“… Please.” For once, her tears are flowing. She gathered her knee up and hugged it while she cried. “Please. Let me try to—“  
.  
[ “—I guess I can’t say no.” Chisato breathed. “I’ll teach you how to fly if you so wishes for it.” ]


	13. perfume AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is just another newcomer, ordinary model - Chisato should've known it better. AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a branch of some SayoLisa AU ... also partly inspired by Amita's (Aya's VA) pages from Voice Brody February (yes, this was written around Feb). I dunno what to name this aside 'perfume' AU lol sorry. Enjoy.

The photo shoot for today has ended, Chisato was ready to pack up her belongings when she spotted her manager, Yamato Maya, was busy looking at something in her cellphone. The photo shoot for today is for Chisato to be a cover in one of famous magazine focused on woman’s Fall season clothes. After some time of interview, Chisato finally got herself free. She already don her usual round hat and glasses to conceal her identity and ready to go back.  
  
“Maya-chan, what are you looking at?”  
  
“Oh, Chisato-san, good work for today!” Maya set down her cell. “Actually, just now, the boss sent us several pictures of other models featured in this magazine. And it was superb! I love how they took it, it was so natural! And the models are great too, even though some of them are newcomers!”  
  
Chisato scooted beside Maya, “Can I take a look?”  
  
Maya showed her an assorted collage from the chat with her boss, some with the name Chisato ever seen in other magazine, some are not, and then she stopped on a name.  
  
‘Maruyama Aya’.  
  
“Maruyama … Aya?” she blurted. She looked back at the sample photo. It was _that_ pink-haired young woman alright.  
  
“Oh, did she catch your eye, Chisato-san? She looks really promising, isn’t she?” Maya went on. “She might be new, but everyone whom ever worked with her said that she got an aura of professional, not to mention, she worked really hard--hm? Is something wrong, Chisato-san?”  
  
“No, nothing.”  
  
Though, she can’t say that she knew ‘Maruyama Aya’ from a recent work she had done … well, it has been months after she gave a letter to the pinkette after the contract between Chisato and Hina for becoming a model of next perfume line of Hikawa Cosmetics ended, and the pinkette really changed, she almost failed to recognize her from her newest sample photographs.  
  
“That reminds me, after this, I’m going to see her photo shoot! Boss asked me to get to know her~” the brown-haired bespectacled manager wore her signature brown cap and stood up. “Do you want to join me, Chisato-san? I can see you’re curious about her.”  
  
“Eh?” her trail of thoughts stopped. “Eh? Umm, well, w-will it be okay? We only seen her from distance, right?”  
  
“Hmm? Yeah, of course.” Maya confirmed. “Then, are you okay with getting in my bike? The set isn’t that far away.”  
  
Chisato nodded, half-curious, half not even willing to go, and the largest pie of all, she doesn’t want this ‘Maruyama Aya’ to spot her.  
  
  
\--  
  
Chisato remembered clearly when they met--after all, it wasn’t like years years years ago--because Hina contracted her again for her unpublished fragrance. Hikawa Hina is her old friend by trade, little that Chisato knew that she was an heir to infamous perfume maker Hikawa Cosmetics. Chisato agreed to become a model for her with just simple, leisure talk; Chisato is well-known professional model by then when Hina asked her to model her brand for first time.  
  
That one day, Hina introduced her newest perfume line, and another model, who’s a newbie compared to her long list of modeling Curriculum Vitae.  
  
Chisato even remembered that she wore an oversized black knit sweater, having her fluffy pink hair split into two low twintails, and she had this thick-framed glasses covering her shining red eyes.  
  
“Chisato-chan, this is Aya-chan!” Hina introduced the pair model, the model for ‘Flower’ side of Hina’s unpublished fragrance.  
  
She would work with total noob now? Bring it on.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
That being said. _“Total noob is really a Total noob.”_  
  
.  
  
“Okay, Chisato-san, we’ve arrived at the site!”  
  
The magazine staffs were taking a shoot on a private garden with old modern style look. Maya entailed a bit about what the purpose of the set and what kind of mood the model needed to grasp. Since the outline of the place giving out a murky feel, Aya would be present with dark, perhaps Gothic-themed.  
  
When Chisato and Maya stepped to see the set, they were already taking several shoot beyond the bleak garden of rose.  
  
The pinkette was there, doing several poses alternating by the cue of cameraman.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
After acquainted for some while with Aya, Chisato finally understand how to draw out her charm as a model. At first, she taught Aya the ropes because Chisato doesn’t want Aya to be a stark contrast with her when the modeling session is commenced.  
  
Chisato took Aya to several of her own photo sets.  
  
Chisato explained how to attain a better, natural look.  
  
Chisato introduced Aya to several genres, took her to some famous exhibition for photography, and before long, she-  
  
“You sure interested in Aya-chan, aren’t you, Chisato-chan?” Hina smirked ear-to-ear. The director wanted to speak of the modeling details that day. Hina only told Chisato about her part, which is the ‘Butterfly’ and kept Aya’s a secret. The main theme for the whole fragrance would be ‘Secret garden’, hence the ‘Flower’ and ‘Butterfly’ sub-theme.  
  
“Not really?” Chisato replied in sing-song voice.  
  
“Aya-chan is a good girl~” Hina added. “I do hope you won’t hurt her by any chance.”  
  
.  
  
Maya followed in to hear the interview of Aya, in which Chisato pulled away not to be noticed. She took a stroll back to the set, seeking the photographer from earlier and asking for the sneak peek of the photo they had taken.  
  
“Have you heard, Shirasagi-san? I think this Maruyama-san also modeled for that limited edition fragrance that Hikawa Cosmetics showcased in late Summer.”  
  
Now it’s the first time Chisato heard about it. “Huh? Do you mean, the ‘Softly Sexy’ one?”  
  
“Ah, so you’ve heard.” the photographer got his laptop on. “I happened to be there when they finalized the design for the board sign, it’s this picture.”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
Indeed, Hina wasn’t wrong per se back then, Shirasagi Chisato was attracted to simple radiance that Maruyama Aya had.  
  
She was different from those newbie model who’s seeking her for the name of fame only.  
  
She was different from those colleagues she’s acquainted for work-related only.  
  
She wasn’t sure for how long she has been following Aya’s pace, and eventually forgot about her own and decided to go along with flow.  
  
Then again, Hina’s warning wasn’t wrong -- part of her that wished for her attraction to end, because it’s “not related to her work” was stronger, stronger that she quickly gave Aya a letter when the last time they met, turned her back for her and never coming back.  
  
.  
  
On her hand was the photo finalized design of board sign of Softly Sexy fragrance, limited edition type that will be sold in the middle of Autumn, and the other one--the photographer said that he is a fan of Chisato and he did not mind of giving one of photos--is the photo taken from today’s shoot of Maruyama Aya.  
  
She looked different now - how she controlled her emotional depth on her face, how she choose her pose to match the theme, how she watched the camera with a sharp, calculated gaze-  
  
“Chisato-san, sorry I took a bit long--hmm? W-Why are you crying?”  
  
\- does she really has a gal to turn down Aya that day? Why did she turned her down? Why did she lie to her own heart?


	14. (late) birthday fic for Aya 2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done ... last year, I think? Since Aya's birthday is 27/12. Also there's little nitpicks about how Aya liked season spring (because it's warm) and Chisato liked season winter (bcs the night is silent)

Chisato really liked Winter.  
  
While it might be cold and harsh season, the Winter nights were quiet, and coldness always make her more in mood for warm, relaxing tea after days of her recurring activities.  
  
While she was born in Spring, the season of meeting and parting, she would prefer times when she can find her own peace.  
  
This year, Winter couldn’t have been more special, however.  
  
The workload of Pastel*Palettes and her own acting job brewing like usual, despite it’s already Winter Break, and that day, December 25th, marked the end of this year’s schedule.  
  
But not for a certain person she’d love to spend a special day of the break with.  
  
“Eh? Me?” Aya tilted her head.  
  
“Yes, they invited you personally for some kind of Christmas special TV tomorrow night.” Staff entailed.  
  
“Aah, that’s too bad, Aya-chan, we can’t invite you to have cake party~” Hina nudged, seeing the detail notes Aya was given to.  
  
“Sorry about it, Chisato-chan, you’re the one who wanted to assemble us too …” Aya drooped her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Aya-chan. A job is a job, you must do it well. We can always go to get cakes later with five of us.” it’s strange to be the one who’s being comforted than the one who’s comforting others because a job, though.  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
Actually, tomorrow’s is not simple ‘cake party in Tsugumi’s place hosted by Chisato to celebrate Paspale’s success in work and Christmas’ kind of occasion. After they are finished with the cake, Chisato would like to do something, and it’s--  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Well? Guess our plan ruined a bit?” Hina asked the other three who’s now enjoying their own treats in Hazawa Coffee. Aya was absent there because of work, and the said TV show will go on until late at night after several rehearsals.  
  
Pastel*Palettes personally had an idea to celebrate Aya’s birthday, which is Maya’s plan mostly. They would spend a day off together, and there would be a little scenario before they popped up with cakes on hand.  
  
“Hmm, but I think we can visit her at the studio after the show ended?” Eve said.  
  
“There’s possibility, I can contact the staff for that.” Chisato agreed.  
  
Chisato then went out of the cafe to get her phone call. It’s when Maya pulled Hina’s hand a bit and whispered. “Hina-san, Eve-san.” Hina blinked. “But if we do that, then Aya-san and Chisato-san won’t get any time together for them.”  
  
Aya and Chisato are going out, it wasn’t exactly a secret between Pastel*Palettes members, since, one day, Chisato decided she would explain and Aya agreed, about their recent closeness and all. Though, the three of them could say that Chisato always took care of Aya long before their ‘going together’ went into calculation, but perhaps after they confirmed it, it’s easy to tell when they are being lovey-dovey … or just being usual Chisato who’ll tell Aya what part that she did wrong.  
  
“But it can’t be helped, can it?” Eve sighed. “I mean, around 27th, Aya-san said she won’t be free because she would spend Christmas and her birthday with her family. And before these days, we’re practicing hard for several shows.”  
  
A silence. Hina visibly humming. “Oh! I think I got something!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
‘The show will end around midnight, the staff will help bringing Aya to a dressing room where we’ll lay our ambush.’ - so Chisato said and Maya rearranged the plan.  
  
“Happy Birthday Aya-chan!” came them shouting in unison as the pinkette opened the door.  
  
Hina took the confetti part, Maya brought the cake, Chisato and Eve with their presents. The said pinkette, who’s dressed as one of Santa from the show, was taken aback.  
  
“Oh, Aya-chan froze.” Hina said. “Hm? I think she’s going to cry soon.”  
  
“Hina-san, Aya-san is crying now!” Maya put down the cake. The said Santa was tearing up.  
  
“A-Aya-san? Why are you crying?” Eve proceeded to take out her handkerchief.  
  
“W-Why are you guys here? I-It’s midnight. A, and you got your day off too~”  
  
“To celebrate your birthday, of course?” came an angelic smile of the bassist, followed by a little of Maya’s fuhehe. “There, there, wipe your tears and we’ll enjoy the cake together, okay?”  
  


* * *

  
  
The birthday surprise went a success, Chisato might say.   
  
Staffs there were very generous to let them borrow the dressing room for a bit, enjoying the cake with Aya and for Aya to open her presents from everyone.  
  
Hina got Aya a towel. She said that her older twin recommended something that Aya might need for daily training basis, so she got the vocalist a pink, fluffy towel.  
  
Maya got Aya a custom mic. It was modified from unused mic for Pastel*Palettes practice, which Maya described ‘for home practice use’. Everyone praised Maya’s work, with the brown-haired drummer said that it was the least she could do for Aya, so that she could practice singing well in any time.  
  
Eve got Aya a pink drinking bottle. The bottle was unique one, though, since it got some of Eve’s own favorite samurai quotes. Eve explained that if Aya finds herself in struggle, a drink from Bushido spring water will surely fresh her up - something that Hina got a good laugh with.  
  
Chisato got Aya new wristbands and training socks. Chisato only said that ‘the old ones already look worn out’ and nothing more - before Hina started teasing.  
  
“Everyone gets training-related items, I’m so happy!” Aya giggled, her nose still red.  
  
“Kinda strange to see we think the same, while we didn’t buy it together,” Maya said. “That means, everyone associated you with hard training, Aya-san~”  
  
“I--I’m flattered,”  
  
“Aya-chan who trains hard and stumbles on the same time~”  
  
“Mou, Hina-chan!”  
  
They animatedly talked, mostly about Aya’s show earlier, especially whether she’s okay being in front of camera. Aya told that she wasn’t get to be shoot or talk a lot, so it was fine, though she remembered tripped … quite a lot in the show’s games.  
  
“Well then, shall we go back? It’s getting kind of late-”  
  
”Oh, right, Chisato-chan!” Hina popped. “How about you accompanied Aya-chan home?”  
  
“Huh? But, why?”  
  
“Aya-chan is tired from the show~ right Aya-chan?” Hina spared a wink, Maya and Eve on the background nodded. Aya just nodded anyway. “Your house is on the same way around here, right? Help the weary Aya-chan return home~”  
  
“But Hina-chan--”  
  
“See you!”  
  
And there, the three bolted away, with a hint of Hina’s tehepero. Chisato and Aya looked at each other, confused, and silence reigned.  
  
Aya was still clad in her Santa uniform as they … stood in confusion.  
  
“Umm, first, why don’t you change your clothes and … we … go home?” Chisato stuttered.  
  
“Ah, y-yes! Sorry!”  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
It wasn’t like Aya hated Winter.  
  
Her birthday is near the day of Christmas, usually, her parents would celebrate it together, and at times, no one remembered she was being born there, because of the holiday.   
  
Also, Winter is cold, she doesn’t favor well with coldness; she would love for warmer, brighter days to come instead.  
  
This year, Winter couldn’t have been more special, however.  
  
.  
  
Their house wasn’t exactly close, and because it’s rather late, Chisato opted for them to take the taxi ride instead.  
  
Aya brought the leftover cake and opened presents in one bag borrowed from the studio, and they were walking home with the same silence as they were alone in the dressing room.  
  
It was a rather cold night with a bit of snow fall, the frost made the surroundings outside unclear.  
  
Chisato watched her own reflection by the window, before she felt a weight over her shoulder not long.  
  
“What’s wrong, Aya-chan?” she asked in soft tone, Aya moved closer to hug Chisato’s arm and rested her head to the smaller girl’s shoulder.  
  
“... It’s cold.”  
  
The blonde chuckled. “I told you to bring a muffler and gloves for today.”  
  
“I think I forgot it because memorizing the script, uuu, so cold~”  
  
“Here, here,” Chisato wrapped her arms around Aya. “Warmer now?”  
  
A whisper, “Stronger, please?”  
  
“Hmm, such spoiled girl.” Chisato hummed. “I’ll let it slide, just for today, birthday girl.”  
  
Aya sighed in content and Chisato stayed, not even wanting to let go - hoping the taxi trip went a bit longer…


	15. chisato bday fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little stuff for Chisato back in April this year

While she was born in Spring, it’s not like Chisato liked the season.  
  
It might be true that Spring is beautiful with its dancing petals, the clear skies and the peaceful atmosphere. Though, it all meant nothing for the blonde. She was born in Spring, and that’s all. Nothing exactly make difference in any season you were born in. If she could say, she’s fonder on Autumn’s or Winter’s beverages. Another meaning of Spring also a season of meeting and parting, but it doesn’t seem like a bother to her too at very least.  
  
That year, however, since she started to change her own mindset and joined Pastel*Palettes, she had something to look forward to on her birthday.  
  
.  
  
Apparently, the surprise on her birthday didn’t end by the huge cake the other four members had made.  
  
“Chisato-chan!”  
  
The cheerful tone only belonged to someone, and Chisato thought the particular person had went home earlier after practice. Chisato was having another meeting with staff by the same agency office so it took her time, it’s about evening already when she exited the building, and there, the pinkette walked up to her while holding a bouquet of yellow and pink flowers. It surely took her by surprise that Aya waited there for long.  
  
Aya was not like how she saw her one year ago, though, she’s now more mindful of her identity outside the office in busy hours, wearing her red-framed glasses and face mask.  
  
“Happy birthday!” Aya said as she gave Chisato the bouquet, also with the warmest smile she could muster. Oh, how her heart fluttered inside.  
  
“T, Thank you, Aya-chan. Why are you waiting for me?”  
  
“I haven’t give you my personal gift yet.” Aya laughed sheepishly. Chisato rolled her eyes. The cake from earlier is a gift from Pastel*Palettes then. Wait, didn’t all the boxes there also from them? What does Aya meant by personal gift?  
  
Aya extended her hand while Chisato was still deep in thought. “Follow me?”  
  


* * *

  
  
Rather than asking Aya of their destination, Chisato enjoyed their closeness and their entwined fingers. Aya didn’t walk before her or pulling her to go faster, seems like she enjoyed their little walk nonetheless, though part of her lips now concealed by the face mask.  
  
Spring season this year wasn’t much of cold nor hot, there’s sign of rainy season soon as April already kicked in, though most of the days are sunny with a chance of wind – a bit tough for anyone with pollen allergy.  
  
Aya brought Chisato to the familiar shopping district, and there they stopped by the foot of Hazawa Coffee.  
  
“Welcome to—ah, Aya-san, finally you came.” Tsugumi welcomed them and took them to one of reserved seat, which made Chisato wondered even more. “Please wait for a bit, I’ll get your order.”  
  
Aya is surely full of mystery today, there’s not even a single moment passed for Chisato to take a guess on what she’s going to do. True, they might have evolved past simple friendship over the time being, but outside how she behaved during practice and work, ‘Maruyama Aya’ always have an enticing side that garnering Shirasagi Chisato’s attention. Naturally, Aya should be easy to predict – with her tendency of hard work and kindness from heart, yet, Chisato found it hard for her to understand and she would let Aya to ‘show’ things to her.  
  
Their table is mostly silence, save for Aya grinning every time their eyes met.  
  
“It’s strange that you’re pulling me without asking whether I wanted to go home or not.” Chisato began.  
  
“Well, usually you won’t mind for our little time together, right?” Aya said.  
  
“That’s … true, yes,” the blonde faked cough with Aya’s pointing things. So she does let Aya go and have her way quite much, she better take control of this later. “Will this take long, or do you have more plans after this?”  
  
“That’s a secret~” Aya did a courtesy of wink, in which Chisato was torn to say between she’s annoyed or that it’s rather cute.  
  
Tsugumi emerged from back room with a tray of small piece of round green tart and tea, served in two plates. “Sorry for the wait, Idol Special on the house!”  
  
Chisato blinked at the name, it sounded really lame – meaning only one thing. The small tart contained no error like the big cake from earlier, though, it’s just small circle of green with Chisato’s face in sugar icing … wait.  
  
“Aya-chan … you made this?”  
  
“Testing the icing,” Aya explained. “… The taste might be similar to our big cake from earlier, but at least it’s without that error … ahaha.”  
  
Aya stopped Chisato from eating her part, though, with a spoon. Chisato looked up to see red-faced Aya.  
  
“What is it, Aya-chan?”  
  
“My present,” a pause. Chisato didn’t catch. She only know that Aya meant it by the cake. Aya visibly taking deep breaths, before she took a slice away from the cake and giving it to Chisato. “S, Say, ‘aah’.”  
  
“A-Aya-chan, we’re out in public …”  
  
“But,” she lowered her eyes a bit. “L-Let me feed you with the cake I made …?”  
  
Chisato felt her cheek heated up as well. The café is pretty much deserted, thankfully, and Tsugumi seems to be retreating somewhere, maybe upon Aya’s request.  
  
After a moment of chewing her lips, Chisato gave in, letting the cake melt in her mouth. She caught a small smile from Aya, as if she cherished the very moment, and there her spoon taking in another slice.  
  
“Umm, there’s … more?”  
  
Aya nodded. “Whole cake.”  
  
“A, Aya-chan …”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Chisato couldn’t help but to sigh. “You’re helpless.” Aya only responded with merry giggle.  
  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
The embarrassing cake eating and tea later, Chisato found herself being walked home with Aya, again, with the silence as the filler between their closeness. Their houses are on the opposite direction, yes, it’s just the least Aya can do after dragging Chisato out with her whims.  
  
Chisato doesn’t seem to be … pleased, though, or so Aya thought.  
  
“Sorry, was it too much?” Aya suddenly ask in quiet voice. She gave their joined hands a squeeze. “I … asked you out today because we’ll be having full schedule through the week.”  
  
“Oh, no … just the bits of being fed that’s embarrassing,” Chisato admitted, she held their eyes in line as she speak. “It’s rare for us to go out after our busy schedule, I’m really grateful for your idea.”  
  
They were right in front of Chisato’s house, the visible sound of her Golden Retriever barking over the entrance because the owner had arrived is the usual occurrence. The night was a bit late there, the clock readily to strike at 9, Aya shouldn’t keep Chisato there for long.  
  
“Then, see you tomo—“  
  
“—Aya-chan.”  
  
Chisato nudged on that arm before it fully left her. Using the bouquet she received earlier, Chisato closed part of their faces as she leaned in for a kiss. Part of the flower petals ended up fluttering away from the little impact, raining on their heads.  
  
The kiss is like the very season she hated – meeting and parting ever so quickly, yet it lingers, warming both of them with a taste of yearning.  
  
“… I’ll see you tomorrow?” Aya repeated.  
  
“How about you stayed for a night instead?” their breaths are still close.  
  
“Aren’t you … tired?”  
  
“I have yet to be tired of you.”


	16. luminous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of passive-reflective drabble after Pastel*Palettes BS2 story. Written around Aug 11th.

Usually, she won’t be the one to fuss about missing days of practice. Since everything has been set to match her: easy way to remember the scripts, easy way to climb atop the stairs of perfection, easy way to garner sympathy from her fans, easy way to be a perfectly-flawed ‘Shirasagi Chisato’ for people eyes to know. Missing a day or two of practices with Pastel*Palettes always can be brushed easily with solo practices, not like she needed to be with them too often. All she need is to be alone, she’ll forge the path and that’s all; no need for such silly theatrics.  
  
That day, however, not anymore.  
  
Sweat dripping from her forehead as she continued to stride, fingers moved through the string of bass. The other sound she could hear aside her squeaking sneakers from movement, the metronome of tempo, the recorded parts of guitars, drums and keyboards, was her own heartbeats. Her purple eyes concentrating back and forth to where she’s playing; of what notes she’s moving into and where she pressed the keys. Putting a slight reminder to herself to take notes later after she knew which part she should drill more, Chisato picked up her pace. The song is about to reach its finale.  
  
Her tempo is off again -- she slapped the rewind button and restart the metronome counts. Her bass started to sag on her shoulder as her body stiffened, slumping forward in fatigue. Chisato straightened up again, strapping the bass tight and started her round from top.  
  
If she falter, she won’t catch up.  
  
If she lose will now, she won’t be able to stand beside the radiance.  
  
If she--  
  
With a false note of strum, her assigned pick snapped into two. Her eyes followed to see her triangular helper made of durable plastic raining the floor. She reached for the mic stand where she usually lined up her spares, to find there’s nothing left anywhere. The blonde bassist was practicing alone at the middle of the day. There’s not even a single of agency staff loitering around the hallway at the moment as everything feels void. Usually, there would be some staffs passing by bringing props or documents, in which Chisato would ask around if she could get additional pick. She has been in comfort of the training hall for long to drag her feet away from her position to go search for pick outside. Hina would usually bring more that she’s not using, but Chisato is alone. Maya would magically bring set of picks, but Chisato is alone. Well, she could use her fingers more to strum, but this song is too fast for her to do it for now.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Chisato unbuckled her bass back to its throne. She must search for pick before continuing-  
  
“Here.”  
  
Huh. That’s not her voice, though the hand extending to her the moment she stepped out of the room is giving her a towel rather a pick she sought for. It’s the girl she’s chasing for this while. The owner of twin pink pigtails and the warm smile of sun.  
  
“Chisato-chan, good work for today.” she continued, Chisato still didn’t respond on Aya giving her a towel. Rather, she’s confused at how to react. “Are you done from practice?”  
  
Her chosen option is to shake her head, before her voice, “Aya-chan,” and she robotically took the towel next. “Thank you.”  
  
If she remembered correctly, though, all of Pastel*Palettes members are having a day off today; not even a sliver of work available for the remainder of the day. Yet, Aya is there - diligently clad in her training tees and bringing her training bag. Chisato pieced her own reasoning to find that it’s not a rare occasion Aya would be practicing at holidays, maybe she would come even it’s storming - it shows how much determination she had to keep work harder.  
  
“Can I help you? You seem to be searching for something.”  
  
“Oh, right. I need more picks. I ran out of it just a while ago.”  
  
Aya quickly turned to face the hallway’s end, legs ready to pump out. “Okay! Wait here, I’ll get you some!”  
  
And there she goes, Chisato standing still with Aya’s towel in tow. There’s nothing left to do for her aside walking back to the training room and wait for Aya to come back.  
  
Speaking of the vocalist, though, it remind her that the bassist has yet to practice with the singing voice in - maybe she should get into it now.  
  
If she lose will now, she won’t be able to stand beside the radiance.--she should try even harder.  
  
Chisato proceeded to meet her bass again, and there she come across her own reflection in the training room’s mirrors, also the outlook of the training hall as whole in reverse phase. The training room they used had several stickers plastered on the floor, marking the place where the equipment should be located or where the performer should stand. There’s the small ‘x’ with white tape right below her shoes, by the center point of the room. That place is where Aya would stand, and they--as the instruments accompanying the vocalist--will stand behind within one step radius.  
  
The blonde bassist inched out one step reflexively from the tape, as if they are in the actual stage setup. Her eyes came into the sense to visualize their usual staged performance - especially how they will begin.  
  
Aya is not one who’s greedily take the stage alone, even though her position is purely a ‘center’. Chisato, however, not being the center of the stage at time, noticing a different sight as she picked her bass.  
  
Was her back looked that lonely? But why, why she can sport such blinding radiance, while she’s looking so lonely?  
  
“Chisato-chan, here’s your pick.”  
  
Chisato pulled herself from her own imaginary world, and Aya stood by her front again. The pick color is yellow. Aya took more than one and lined it up by the mic stand.  
  
“Is something wrong at my face? You’ve been staring.”  
  
Oh. Oh. Right. Yes she is, of course she won’t admit it. “You’re being too self-conscious.”  
  
Aya whined. It was characteristically her, yet at the same time, it’s uncharacteristic befitting for an idol who had given her a dream.  
  
Aya took out her own mic and set up the mic stand at the designated place. It’s right on the ‘x’ mark, Aya is the center of this stage. Chisato strapped her bass steady and prepped the metronome again, her index finger lingered when she’s about to press on play.  
  
“Aya-chan, can you help me getting used to the song tempo by singing? I think I’m still far behind at that.”  
  
“Of course!” the vocalist beamed.  
  
“I’ll be angry if you’re missing a beat, though. You need to do it correctly so I can grasp on it quicker.”  
  
“I-I will try my best!”  
  
[ _Really, now, why does she have to fall for such idiot; a polar opposite of hers?_ ]


	17. all alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's never been 'too much' on giving a birthday present.

It was another hectic night, so Aya must say.  
  
As her birthday is only a few days after Christmas, Aya hoped little to none who will eventually remember.   
  
That night, she did her night shift at work per usual. It was one chilly night of winter where the fast food joint is packed with people. Aya could always go to the convenience store later late at night if she wanted to join overnight shift for extra money, being a college student is tough and she didn’t want to burden her parents too much.  
  
Just when she’s about to take out trash, a certain four girls—well, safe to say that they are young maiden now, are stationed back there while bringing a large pink cake.  
  
If only Maya didn’t happen to slip and a little chaos (read: their usual funny moments) ensues, Aya would likely break down and cry on the spot.  
  
Aya then excused herself to her boss to take an early leave, Eve already booked her favorite café for them to crash at least until 1 AM. At this moment, Aya started to bawl like crybaby, and everyone is ready to hand the pinkette tissues (plus laughter from Hina: ‘Aya-chan never changed!’)  
  
‘Pastel Palettes never changed – despite they have chosen to disband years ago as a high school idol.’—so Aya thought to herself as she drank cups of tea and ate the cake.  
  
Aya got taller and grew her hair longer, ditching her old twintails as she’s no longer an ‘idol’. The pinkette’s height is nowhere sub-par to Eve and Maya, though, but she is taller than Hina. Maya still have her personal favorite newsboy cap. Eve still got her hair braided—with an extra black glasses to hide the fact she’s a professional model. Hina kept her hair around shoulder-length. And Chisato maintained her long blonde hair.  
  
The changes to their physical appearance might be apparent, but the five of them are still the same as ever during the time they started and progressed with idol band schedule. If they are together, they are close friends. The bond is unbreakable to the point that they celebrated each other’s birthday.  
  
[No, Aya didn’t expect the four of them to come, honest.]  
  
.  
  
  
The talk between the five of them would be quite animated; exchanging stories of what happened recently to the plans if they would like to regroup for New Year’s Hatsumode or something.   
  
Eve is quite hyped to see everyone wearing _furisode_ this year. Chisato noted for Eve not to go overboard and bring a whole set of her katana collection to the crowd. Hina asked if she could bring her older sister along, in which everyone agreed as quick. Maya needed help to wear hers, so Aya said that she’d be glad to come to Maya’s place at designated time.  
  
  
.  
  
  
[Her eyes traveled to a certain spot, wondering if this year would be that ‘another night together after her birthday’ with that person. Soft purple eyes spotted the ruby right away amidst the lively talk between the three. Then the blonde pulled a small smile of affirmation.]  
  
  
  
That taxi ride, too, were running in blissful silence.   
  
Between them, only their hands entwined. It is as if they wanted to warm each other in the middle of still winter and from the taxi’s air conditioner as their joined hands were tight, but at the same time, the touch could mean something simpler, a mere wish to make each of them feel. Feeling the hollowness they were having before their hands are brushed now. Feeling how long they were alone like this in spite of clashing schedules and distance that set them apart.  
  
Was the birthday celebration is a fabrication? No, Aya knew for sure that it is purely what everyone wanted, what Chisato wanted to do as well, just like how she and other would celebrate her friends’ birthdays.   
  
Did Chisato ‘used’ Aya from the start? No, Chisato-chan is not someone like that, so Aya believed. True that their first impression wasn’t that good, but as their daily lives as idols entwines, Chisato confided more to the person whom once she believed as a naïve to her professionalism, and Aya indulged more to Chisato’s experience as a celebrity.   
  
They know for each other what boundaries they are stepping up to; they know when to stop.  
  
They could always meet up without a reason, as long as the time is there. Yet, the last time they were seeing each other was that time during Eve’s birthday celebration. Chisato couldn’t come to Maya’s birthday because her schedule, but she already gave Maya a personal phone call. Which means, they already been apart for six months -- no calls, no messages; they have been keeping the professional relation like ever even though they are not idols anymore.  
  
They could be seen as strangers, or maybe a casual friend, or there’s something more - nobody knows, except the both of them.

  
  
.

  
  
It started a few years back when they decided to disband as a high school idol band from the agency. After a long while of discussion and finalization, Chisato approached Aya before she left the meeting room.  
  
 _‘Can I come to your house tonight?’_ \--Aya still remembered it as clear as the day. It wasn’t rare for sleepovers, but to have Chisato approached her out of the blue in utmost discreet. Chisato is not the type who’ll approach Aya--well, if they weren’t that close because of the band and several problems, the pinkette would think so.  
  
That night, in the silence between them, Chisato said: ‘I need you, Aya-chan.’  
  
It was more than enough for Aya to understand the gravity of situation and what both of them wanted.   
  
And here they are, together - while seemingly miles away from each other. Aya and Chisato were together for years, despite no statuses binding them both, and it is all for the best.  
  
Not everything must be named when you’re not ready to give it a name, isn’t it?

  
  
.

  
  
The only moment Aya spoke in the car is when they are nearby her apartment area. Aya’s apartment wasn’t exactly big, or something located in a neighborhood with greatest view of suburbs. Aya chose the place because it is cheap studio apartment for a college student like her. There might not be a guest room or bigger beds to accommodate any friends who’s coming, but no one ever minded. Let alone Chisato, they will likely huddle in the small bed together, caring for nothing.  
  
“Your room never changed.”  
  
“Ehehe, is it bad?” Aya chuckled after she turned on the lights. Chisato looked around to the neatly decorated place and especially to pink utensils lined up on the kitchen as the entered.  
  
When Chisato came in, she’d occupy a space near Aya’s bed. The smaller blonde would take one of big cushion from the floor before sitting, taking her belongings under the round table at the center of the one and only big tatami room.  
  
“No, well, it is just like you, Aya-chan. It makes me glad, I guess.”  
  
“Eh? What part of it that makes you glad?”  
  
“Like, no matter how many long we’re apart, you’ll stay the same lovely Aya-chan...” Chisato slipped. Oh, the blonde should’ve caught the pinkette blushing.  
  
There, the awkward silence brewing between them. Aya doesn’t dislike it, though. It took time for Chisato to blush, while Aya’s lasted for longer. They were sitting across each other, separated by the round table, looking at each other with shy eyes.  
  
“I’ll … make some tea!” Aya coughed up awkwardly.  
  
Chisato pulled Aya’s sleeve, tugged it so Aya would stop from her tracks. The pinkette looked over to see Chisato didn’t speak or mouth anything, but her purple eyes said something.  
  
 _‘Stay here.’_  
  
It was like an unwritten rule.  
  
Aya chewed insides of her lips and settled, Chisato still cradled on her arms, her eyes keep on telling Aya what to do. Of course, Aya won’t do /exactly/ as told – at least, not in accordance to what Chisato had in mind, but to something they usually agreed on.   
  
Even though it has been years that they have been together, Chisato stayed to be a woman with a maze in her mind; like a game of chess with your king cornered with all pieces from your opponent: one wrong move and the game will end. One false step and everything will be ruined.  
  
“I like your eyes.”   
  
Chisato said suddenly, as if to avert Aya’s attention. Those nimble, small fingers which in the past threaded on bass strings glided to the pink tresses. The blonde loved to praise Aya out of sudden, a bit of tactics to throw the pinkette off guard.  
  
“And your hair is growing even longer, I like it too. It makes you a lot mature and beautiful.”  
  
In response, Aya would cup those cheeks, smiling as she closed in to the treasured lips.  
  
“You’re more beautiful, Chisato-chan.”  
  
A kiss might be a form of greed for Aya, especially when she conveyed herself to such beauty called Shirasagi Chisato. Then again, they haven’t been together for six months, a kiss shouldn’t be too much.  
  
Feeling Chisato relaxed to the kiss, Aya circled her arms to capture the smaller woman’s frame. Their lips’ interaction deepened; Chisato welcomed her and there was a hint of desperation in her pants as Aya breaks in-between.  
  
The carpeted floor embraced them as their kisses went more fervent, smacks of tongue and incoherent moans. Their hands started roaming without care and consent, reaching up to feel each other in accordance to their flurry of kisses.  
  
Aya parted, licked on the trail of saliva that trickled down from the intoxicated blonde’s lips, slurping greedily. The pinkette drank on the clouded expression that Chisato makes before she settled to the blonde’s bosom, simply staying there and gave the blonde a hug, hearing the rush on the heartbeats that makes Aya feel calm.  
  
“Aya-chan …?”  
  
“Sorry,” Aya whispered softly. “I … missed you so much.”  
  
A hand found its way to comb atop her head, giving Aya a comforting touch.  
  
“Me too.”   
  
Chisato breathed, and how Aya couldn’t be anymore grateful.  
  
“Will you stay until tomorrow?”  
  
“How about _we_ stay here forever?”  
  
Huh? Aya lifted her head almost in quick reflex. She didn’t believe what she had heard. She stared back at Chisato, dumbfounded.  
  
“But, your work. And your house—“  
  
“I have decided, Aya-chan,” Chisato replied in sheer determination. Aya knew how Chisato would lie, but there’s nothing in her eyes or in her tone that showed whether Chisato made a December Fool’s joke.   
  
“In these past six months, I made myself clear. I’ll stay with you. I’ll be yours, and you’re mine, Aya-chan.”  
  
As if on cue—and it looks like Chisato had expected it to happen—Aya bawled, for the second time of the night, and the tears didn’t stop.  
  
It was perhaps the greatest gift she would ever receive in her lifetime – and she wouldn’t dare to forget about this day, ever.


End file.
